NCIS: Your Way
by Masteroth
Summary: This story is based solely on the readers' wishes! So there is no summary, because YOU will decide what happens next! Just PM me with your idea for the next chapter, and I will pick the one I find the best! This story will be M-rated - SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story all based on the readers' wishes. However you want this chapter to continue, please PM me with a short summary and notes for the next chapter - I will pick the best continuation and the 'winner' will have a chapter dedicated to him/her. Of course you can be anynomous if you want. I am aiming for an M-rated story with lots of angst/hurt/comfort and explicit material. SLASH is far from impossible.... **

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1 - INTRODUCTION_**

There was awfully quiet in the bullpen this morning. The team hadn't had a case for about a week, nothing interesting anyway. Tony was sitting at his station, playing with a pen and just looking through websites online… Mostly Google pictures of big breasted women came up. Letting out a small sigh he looked at the phone once in a while, hoping someone would call and give them SOMETHING to work on. However he still did enjoy the pictures and a small grin popped up on his face every time he enlarged the pictures from Google. Ziva was sitting by her desk, reading something in Arabic and McGee was as usual pounding away on his keyboard, doing geek-stuff.

"Where's Gibbs?", Tony asked as another picture popped up on his screen. It was a picture of a half-naked Tiffany Amber-Thiessen.

"Wow…", Tony couldn't help but burst out. He had always liked the brunette a lot, especially in Beverly Hills – which of course he'd never admit to have seen. On the picture she was wearing nothing but a black fishnet blouse and a tiny g-string. Suddenly Ziva's hand was placed on his right shoulder – and Tony jumped in surprise and dropped the pen to the floor. He hadn't heard her coming at all, he had been way too focused on the oh so lovely picture.

"She's nice", Ziva joked as she looked at Tony's screen.

"So that's what you do all day here", she added and looked at Tony with a slight pout. Tony cleared his throat and looked up at Ziva from his sitting position:

"I also doodle", he said and pointed to a little stacks of yellow post-its with small drawings on them. Well, most of them just were doodles, but Ziva was sure she saw several set of breasts among the many pen lines. Ziva let out a small sigh:

"Why don't you date real women, Tony?", she asked and moved away slightly as she noticed Gibbs coming into the bullpen from behind Tony. As he picked up his pen from the floor, Tony clicked it a few times:

"I do! Only the ones on the screen are a lot prettier and don't complain as much", Tony said and winked at Ziva, who looked a little offended:

"That's chauvinistical", she said, but was immediately corrected by Gibbs who had now reached Tony's desk, looking at the screen:

"It's called chauvinist, officer David", he said and Tony immediately reached out his hand and scrambled for the screen's off button. He finally found it and the screen went black, saying 'no signal input'. He then slowly turned his chair to look at his boss:

"Sorry, boss…", he said and waited for the scolding. Gibbs however was just staring at him for a moment, before walking up in front of the desk, placing his cup of coffee on it.

"Anything new? Besides women's breasts and DiNozzo's dating status" he said and looked around at his team. Everyone shook their heads. McGee had been quick enough to shut down his online role playing game as soon as he saw Gibbs approach them. It really was a dull day in the bullpen. Both Ducky and Palmer had a day off… the others weren't so lucky.

"Abby's out getting lunch, hope you're hungry", Gibbs added and grabbed his cup of steaming hot coffee, drinking a few mouthfuls. He really couldn't function without his coffee.  
Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang and he sat back down the cup of coffee and picked up his cell from his inner pocket:

"Yeah, Gibbs", he said.

* * *

**So who rang Gibbs? And why? What should happen in the next chapter according to YOU?  
PLEASE PM ME WITH YOUR IDEA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is based on an idea from mizcsimiami**

- THANK YOU

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Gibbs was listening carefully as the voice in the other end of the line spoke. Everyone in the bullpen fell silent and under his desk Tony was secretly crossing his fingers. Even though the Google pictures were entertaining, he sure needed some action.

"I'll be right there", Gibbs then said and hung up the phone. As he put the phone back in his inner pocket he noticed how everyone was staring expectantly at him. A few seconds passed, just because Gibbs had an urge to keep them in the dark for just a little while. Their facial expressions were priceless. Then Gibbs tilted his head a bit, looking at the three of them:

"Yes, we have a case", he said and Tony immediately lit up in a broad smile but didn't stop crossing his fingers... It was probably something boring like drug possession or something like that.

"We've got a dead marine on our hands, people – let's get moving", Gibbs said without further adue and Tony's jaw seemed to drop. Almost with flushed cheeks he stopped crossing his fingers, feeling just a little ashamed. He had wanted some action, sure, but a death wasn't the nicest thing to investigate. Although it definitely meant action.

"Come on, DiNozzo, officer David - we haven't got all day!", Gibbs barked as he headed out of the bullpen, adding:

"McGee, you stay here and call Ducky to go to 42nd Street – and no more gaming!"

McGee blushed a little, just in time for Tony to see as he looked over his shoulder as they walked out, sending him a brilliant smile.

**

As they arrived at the site twenty minutes later with Gibbs behind the wheel, they were quickly out of the car. A yellow police band was blocking the alley way behind a night club called 'Zenith' on 42nd Street, causing many civilians to turn their heads before scurrying off. It was in the southern part of DC, and old newspapers were scraping against the not so well maintained sidewalks as the wind caught them. Tony glanced down the alley way where he could see a body lying on the ground amongst filth and broken bottles... Several police officers were standing by the body, looking down on the man wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Nice place, huh, boss?", Tony said under his breath and looked at Gibbs, who was gulping down the rest of his coffee. At the same time a police officer approched them, looking them up and down. Immediately Gibbs flashed his badge:

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS – I believe you called me?", he said and looked at the officer, who seemed a little annoyed. Correcting his hat, he just pointed at the crime scene:

"Yeah, it's all yours", he said and Gibbs just raised his eyebrows a little and then slipped under the yellow police band, followed closely by Tony and Ziva. Turning his head, Gibbs asked the officer:

"Is the crime scene untouched?", he asked and the man nodded shortly before walking to his car. Seemingly he was in quite a hurry to go get a donut or something. Ziva mumbled something incoherent in Arabic. As Gibbs and Tony walked up to the three officers who were standing by the body, Tony immediately pulled out his note book and started sketching the crime scene. Ziva walked around the crime scene, looking for evidence while Gibbs kneeled down and took a look at the man's pale face and glazed over eyes. He looked like he was in his early thirties, had dark hair, blue eyes and wore a white cotton shirt and a couple of normal Levis jeans... and some rather expensive-looking Italian style shoes. Dried blood on his shirt indicated a knife- or shot wound, also he seemed to have been beaten up pretty severely. His face was covered in bruises, none that seemed lethal though.  
Gibbs looked up at the officers:

"Do we have a name?", he asked and the three elderly men nodded their heads:

"Yeah, there is a wallet by the wall lying open – a Dustin Clemenz – we haven't touched it", one of them said and Gibbs couldn't help but smile a little. Then their boss wasn't as stupid as he had looked and acted.

"Who found him?", Gibbs asked and one of the officers said:

"An old man named Jeffrey Finney who was walking his dog this morning, found him half an hour ago"

"Witnesses?", Tony asked from the side line and the officers shook their heads in unison.

"It's a night club, someone must have seen him", Gibbs said and one of the officers seemed to light up as he looked at Gibbs:

"Well, the bartender should know, because no witnesses must mean that he was one of the last to leave before they closed, sir...", he said and looked at little intimidated as Gibbs stood back up and looked him up and down:

"And your name is..?", Gibbs asked in a monotone voice. The officer swallowed:

"Ryan Faire, sir", he said and Gibbs smiled a little:

"Good thinking, Ryan Faire...", Gibbs said just as the forensic's van drove up to the curb and stopped just outside the yellow police band. Ducky climbed out of the van along with Palmer and quickly joined Gibbs and Tony at the crime scene.

"So what happened to you, my friend..?", Ducky said as he kneeled down next to the body, adding:

"Goodmorning, Jethro"

Gibbs smiled as he looked at his older colleague who was examining the position of the body:

"Goodmorning, Duck. Time of death?", he asked and watched as Ducky pulled out his tool for measurement... as he stuck the metal rod into the body to get the temperature from the liver. While he was working on that, he chatted:

"No more than seven hours I would assume. The rigor mortis is still present and still not at its peak... so between five and seven hours would be my best guess, but I... will get... a more precise... measurement...", Ducky said as he rummaged about with the metal rod. Tony, who was standing in the background, couldn't help but grimace a bit. Palmer was merely looking at the mess curiously.

"Brutal...", Tony mumbled lowly and got back to his sketching. Ducky seemed to then hit the right spot and then he waited a few seconds:

"There... The liver temperature suggest that he has been dead for six hours, and it's 11am sharp now... which means that he must have been murdered at 5am this morning", Ducky said and smiled at Gibbs, who then looked back at the body:

"Cause of death?", he asked and Ducky immediately pointed at the blood spatters around the bloody hole in the victim's shirt:

"Probably a stab wound, considering the torn edges of the fabric and the pattern of the spatters on the ground and wall...", Ducky said as he carefully lifted up the victim's shirt and had a look:

"Yes, definitely a stab wound... and a pretty precise one. There is no blood coming from under the body to suggest that he might have been stabbed in the back as well, let's have a look...", Ducky said as he grabbed a hold of the body along with Gibbs to carefully tilt him onto his side – and there was no stab wound.

"How long did it take you to pass away I wonder...", Ducky mumbled as he studied the body and its surroundings further:

"Considering the small amount of blood and the single stab wound to the chest, I would bet my old hat that our unfortunate fellow here was killed by a stab directly in the heart... which means that he died almost instantaniously. He didn't bleed to death, that is for sure", he said and looked at Gibbs:

"I and Palmer will bag him now, I will get more specific results after an autopsy", Ducky said as Palmer was lifting a body bag out of the van. Gibbs turned to look at Ziva:

"Found anything, officer David?", he asked and Ziva walked up to him:

"Well, it's pretty messy here – I don't know what to tag and not to tag – so I tagged it all", she said and pointed in the direction of several broken bottles, the wallet, a soda can, some flyers and newspapers and some cigarette butts.

"Good work, officer David. Done, DiNozzo?", he asked and Tony nodded, showing the drawings to Gibbs:

"Yeah, Boss... Didn't take those croquis classes for nothing", he smiled and Gibbs nodded as Tony dreamily smiled as he warmly remembered all of the naked ladies they got to draw back then...

"Let's go, people. We need to get the evidence to Abby and a search warrant for the club", Gibbs said and looked at the police officers:

"What kind of club is this? Jetset, Navy....?", he asked, but the officers shook their heads:

"Zenith is a gay bar, sir...", officer Ryan Faire said and seemed to blush a little just by saying the word. Gibbs was taken by surprise for a split second, but then nodded at them:

"Thanks for your co-operation. We'll handle it from here", he said and waved at Ziva and Tony to get in the car as he dialed McGee's number:

* * *

"Yes, boss?", McGee greeted.

"Look up a Dustin Clemenz, we're headed back", Gibbs just said and hung up.

**

* * *

**

** What should happen in the next chapter according to YOU?  
**** PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOUR IDEA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is based on an idea from**** MarieP  
_(However the idea was a bit too long for just one chapter - you are welcome to write again)_**

-THANK YOU

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The team was now back at the bullpen, and Gibbs pushed the entrance doors open and walked straight up to McGee's desk, closely followed by Tony and Ziva. Raising an eyebrow expectantly at McGee, Gibbs waited for the information. The rather geeky officer looked confused for a second, but then he seemed to finally read Gibbs' facial expression. With an 'umm' he got up from his desk and turned on the big plasma screen in the bullpen with a remote control. An official photo of a navy officer popped up on the large screen. McGee cleared his throat:

"One Dustin Schou Clemenz, Petty Officer – was stationed on the USS Nimitz and took off on leave yesterday morning at 10am. He was seen leaving with a Corporal Bryan Sawyer", the young officer said as he zapped to a picture of Corporal Sawyer. McGee then continued:

"Dustin Clemenz is... was 32 years of age, born in Washington DC, parents' names are a Mary and Harold Clemenz, currently residing in Takoma Park, Washington DC, Maple Ave 52.... Was arrested for possession of marihuana in June last year and spent three months in Washington State Department of Corrections... He had no spouse or girlfriend", McGee finished and a little chuckle came from Tony:

"Boyfriend...", he just said and McGee looked confused:

"What...?", he asked and Tony pointed at McGee with an index finger, making a little click with his tongue:

"Apparently our victim here was gay, McGeek", he said with a grin, but was cut off by a slap to the back of his head by Gibbs. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and then looked at Gibbs:

"Sorry, Boss...?", Tony said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gay or not, he's still dead", Gibbs muttered and looked closely at the picture of the Corporal:

"We need to find Sawyer, and with a bit of luck he'll return to the Nimitz tonight", Gibbs said and added:

"And officer David, why are you not getting the damn warrant...? For the Nimitz too, get moving!"

Ziva almost jumped by the sudden command and immediately she walked to her desk and started dialing.

Gibbs then turned to McGee:

"Nice work, now go help Abby with the evidence...", he started, but seemed to pause, looking at McGee's shirt. The young officer seemed to break a sweat instantly and a grin spread on Tony's face.

"What... What is it, boss...?", McGee's voice managed to utter. However Gibbs just turned to Tony:

"You're coming with me DiNozzo", he said and started walking for the door to the parking lot. Now it was Tony who looked confused:

"Where to?", he asked and Gibbs seemed to let out something which resembled a slightly irritated sigh:

"We're going to visit the parents", Gibbs said and as he opened the door, he stopped, making Tony almost bump into him:

"And wipe your lunch off your shirt, McGee!", Gibbs said with a hidden grin as he started walking towards the car. Obviously McGee had liked whatever Abby had brought back from the diner.

******

As Gibbs and Tony got out of the car on Maple Ave 52, they waited for a few seconds by the car, just looking at each other. It was never pleasant delivering such bad news. Finally Gibbs nodded for Tony to follow him to the front door of the rather small house planted in the middle of a big, green garden full of colorful flower beds. Tony couldn't help but swallow a little as they neared the door... He would probably never get used to this part of the job. Gibbs carefully wiped his feet on the door mat which read WELCOME and then knocked on the door. They heard steps from the inside and Tony took a deep breath, readying himself. As the door opened a grey-haired woman appeared. She looked a little confused by seeing two strangers by her door until Gibbs pulled out his badge:

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS... This is agent DiNozzo... May we come in?", he asked politely, and immediately the confused look in the elderly woman's eyes turned from confused to frightened, and she burst out:

"Oh my god, what has Dustin done now??", she asked and supported herself on the doorframe:

"I don't understand it, we've always taught him to stay away from drugs...", she said and shook her head as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mrs Clemenz", Gibbs butted in and gained eye contact with her:

"I'm afraid we have bad news. May we come in?", he repeated and she then sighed and waved at them to enter. They followed into a narrow and pretty dark hallway with a staircase and into the living room, where Mr Clemenz sat in a chair by the window, just staring out into the garden like he hadn't even heard them coming. The rather plump elderly woman placed a hand on the older man's shoulder:

"Harold, we have visitors... seems like Dustin has messed up again. But it's all gonna be alright, okay?", she said in a maternal voice and then turned to the two agents. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other for a second:

"Mrs Clemenz, I'm afraid we have bad news. Maybe you should sit down...", Tony started, but the lady butted in:

"You've said that already, now what has he done now?", she asked and kept standing by the chair. Mr Clemenz was still staring into the garden.

"Excuse me, Mr Clemenz?", Gibbs said, but the man didn't react. Raising an eyebrow Gibbs looked at Mary Clemenz, who smiled and said:

"Alzheimer's, I'm afraid... he hasn't said a word in two months now...", she said and then looked the two agents up and down, awaiting their answer. Gibbs looked at her:

"Mrs Clemenz, I'm sorry to inform you that your son has been murdered this morning...", he said and both agents watched as Mary's eyes grew big:

"WHAT?!", she almost yelled and then narrowed her eyes at them:

"Don't you come inhere and tell me bull like that!!!", she snapped and Tony now finally spoke up:

"We are truly sorry and you have our deepest condolences. Right now we are working on finding his ki...", he started, but she butted in again:

"You're lying!!! You're lying!!!", she yelled, this time tears flowing down her reddened cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs Clemenz, but we have to ask you some questions...", Gibbs said, but Mary was shaking her head wildly:

"No!!! LYING!!!! You're lying..!!!", she screamed, and fell to her knees on the floor, burying her head in her hands, crying wildly. Gibbs immediately walked up to her and placed his hands softly on her shoulder:

"I understand your loss, Mr Clemenz... Please... help us catch the person who did this to your son", he said compassionately, but she moved away from his hand:

"How could you possibly understand?! My child is not supposed to die before I do!!! He's gone...?! He's really gone!?", she sobbed and Gibbs nodded, feeling emotions rise in him that he did not want to recall right at this moment.

"Mrs Clemenz – anything you can tell us about your son and who he socialized with can help solve this case", Tony said in a soft voice as he looked at her crouching, trembling body. Mr Clemenz was still staring quietly out the window.

"Please, Mrs Clemenz", Gibbs said and finally she looked up at him and slowly he grabbed her hand and she let him lead her to the couch, where she sat down and grabbed some tissues from a box of Kleenex:

"I can't believe it... I just... can't believe it... I won't.....", Mary sobbed into the Kleenex as she stared emptily at the table plate. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other shortly. Someone had to start the questioning and of course Gibbs did:

"Did your son have any enemies, Mrs Clemenz?", Gibbs asked and Mary looked confused for a moment, then finally looked at them, almost angrily:

"No...! He was the nicest young man, agent Gibbs... He was liked by everyone!", she said and sobbed.

"Did you have any contact with your son yesterday?", Tony then asked and Mary swallowed:

"Yes, he called me just after he went on leave from the Nimitz... He said... he said he was fine and that he would be home for breakfast... But he never showed...", she said and started sobbing harder.

"Do you know who his friends were?", Gibbs asked and Mary looked at him teary-eyed:

"Some... some Corporal.... and another Petty Officer.. from the Nimitz....", she said and again Tony and Gibbs looked at each other:

"Do you remember their names?", Gibbs asked and she looked thoughtful for a moment:

"One of them was Shawn P... something with a P.... and then Bryan... Bryan Sawyer", she said and blew her nose in the tissue:

"Dustin always speaks.... spoke so nicely of them in his letters...", she said and wiped away the still flowing tears from her cheeks.

"Would it be possible for us to take a look at those letters at the station, Mrs Clemenz?? You'll get them back", Gibbs asked and she nodded.

"They're in the box right there", she said and pointed at a small wooden box on a chest of drawers by the wall.

"Thank you, Mrs Clemenz", Tony said and looked her up and down... he wondered if she had known that her son might have been homosexual.... If she didn't, then how could he ask in a situation such as this? But his chain of thought was broken as Gibbs beat him to it:

"I have to ask you a sensitive question, Mrs Clemenz...", Gibbs said and for a moment she stopped sobbing and just looked at him questioningly. Gibbs folded his hands:

"Is it possible that your son was a homosexual?", he asked and within a few seconds Mary's face turned bright red:

"WHAT?!!!!", she yelled, spittle spraying from her mouth:

"You are despicable!! First you tell me that my son is dead and now you defile his name!?", she yelled and both Gibbs and Tony held up their hands in a defensive position to try and calm her down. However it wasn't working.

"Mrs Clemenz....", Tony began, but she got up from the couch and pointed her finger at the door:

"GET OUT!!!!! LIARS!!!!", she screamed and carefully the two agents got up from the couch and headed for the door. Just before walking away from the couch, Gibbs threw his card on the coffee table:

"Call me if you recall anything, Mrs Clemenz.... and my deepest condolences", he said.

"GET..... OUT!!! OUT, OUT, OUT!!!", she yelled, and just as they walked out the door it was slammed shut behind them.

******

During the car ride back to the bullpen, Gibbs had called McGee to find out which petty officer worked on the Nimitz under the name Shawn and a surname starting with P.  
As Gibbs opened the doors to the bullpen, they were greeted by Ziva:

"How did it go?", she asked concerned and Gibbs let out a small sigh:

"Almost as you would expect when someone tells you your child is dead, officer David", Gibbs merely said and walked over to McGee's desk. Ziva looked at Tony for a moment:

"Harsh, huh?", she asked and Tony nodded:

"Yeah, especially the homosexual part didn't go very well with Mrs Clemenz", Tony said and gathered with Gibbs and McGee in front of the plasma screen. Ziva followed as she wrinkled her nose a bit:

"Well, she is probably just conservatory", she said and everyone seemed to let out a sigh:

"CONSERVATIVE", they said in unison and Ziva nodded in slight annoyance. The team looked at the screen as a picture popped up:

"A Shawn Parskin. Petty officer stationed on the Nimitz, on leave until tonight at midnight, hasn't been seen since he left the ship", McGee said and added:

"29 years of age, resides in Deanwood Washington DC, Sheriff Road 12. Spouse is a Kirstin Parskin – I have called the residence, and apparently she spoke to him about 9am this morning. He said that he was partying with some friends, didn't say where and now she can't reach his cell", McGee finished. Gibbs looked at his young colleague shortly:

"You're getting better at this", he just said and then turned to Ziva:

"Have you got the warrants for the bar and the Nimitz?", he asked and she almost ran to her desk, grabbed the papers and handed them to him:

"I have, boss... Oh, and the club re-opens tonight at 7pm", she said. Gibbs nodded in approval and then took a good look at his team:

"Officer David, you go and check out the Nimitz – check Sawyer's mattress, dirty laundry – everything. And ask around about both Sawyer and Parskin", he said and waved at her to leave, which she immediately did after he handed her the warrant. Gibbs then turned to McGee who was staring down his shirt just to make sure that nothing was left from his lunch that his boss might spot.

"And you go and talk to Jeffrey Finney, who found the body... ", Gibbs said and McGee's head immediately shot up when he heard his name mentioned.

"Yes, boss", he said and smiled at the older man.

"Today, McGee!", Gibbs said and McGee seemed to wake up and scurried off.  
Now only Tony and Gibbs remained in the empty bullpen and Tony lit up in a smirk:

"And then we can get some lunch!", he said, but fell silent as Gibbs slowly turned towards him:

"This is a criminal investigation, not a buffet, DiNozzo", Gibbs just said and walked a little closer to his senior agent. Tony looked a bit insecure:

"So... no dinner?", he joked vaguely and swallowed a bit as Gibbs seemed to narrow his eyes just a little bit:

"No. No dinner... BUT... I do have a small treat for you", he said in a monotone voice, kind of enjoying how DiNozzo didn't know which foot to stand on. Tony tilted his head a bit:

"Tell me it's not a fortune cookie, I'm always so unlucky with those", Tony replied, but didn't dare to smile. Gibbs sent him a small grin:

"No fortune cookie – but I'm sending us both undercover tonight", Gibbs said and Tony seemed to be disappointed and excited at the same time:

"Where, boss?", he asked, even though he kind of knew.

"Zenith of course. Do I need to buy you a leather hat?", Gibbs said and Tony squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He usually loved undercover work... but at a gay bar??

"So... I'm supposed to be gay?", Tony asked, hoping to god that his boss would say no.

"Of course, DiNozzo... Loosen those wrists up a little bit and open your shirt a little more – and you're good to go", Gibbs grinned and Tony let out an involuntary sigh:

"Thanks a lot, boss... really...", he mumbled, but Gibbs just let out a small laugh as he placed himself by Ziva's desk, waiting for the clock to turn 6.30 and they would be on their way to 42nd street.

* * *

**So what do YOU think should happen next???  
Where is Parskin? What does Ziva find on the Nimitz? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold???  
YOU DECIDE!!!**

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is based on an idea from**** MarieP ****and ****bchorse1**

THANK YOU!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

* * *

As Gibbs and Tony sat in the rental car on their way to the "Zenith", there was complete silence. Gibbs was sitting behind the wheel with a small smirk while Tony was wondering how he had got himself into this and what he had done to deserve it.

"Bad karma", he mumbled under his breath, remembering how much he had hoped and crossed fingers for some action. Now he was sure to get it, but this certainly wasn't the kind of action that he preferred.

"Ready, DiNozzo?", Gibbs said, still with that small smirk on his face, as he turned down 42nd Street in southern DC. Tony sighed quietly as he looked out the window, watching the worn down houses and warehouses pass by.

"I guess, boss", he managed to say as Gibbs turned down a small alley way to park. They were not far from the "Zenith" – they would have to walk there. Gibbs smiled a little:

"Come on, DiNozzo – it shouldn't be hard for you", he said and Tony immediately turned his head:

"What do you mean?", he asked as he almost looked a bit scared. Gibbs let out a little laugh:

"Well, you're good-looking, tanned... and you spend half an hour every morning doing your hair", Gibbs grinned. However Tony was just looking annoyed...

"Twenty minutes...", he mumbled.

"Well, remember what I told you – just mingle, keep an eye out and ask around without raising suspicion. We are aquiantances. No alcohol. You go in first", Gibbs said as they got out of the car. They had parked just behind an empty warehouse building. As he got out of the car, Tony placed his elbows on the roof:

"Is this really a part of my job description?", he asked and Gibbs nodded:

"Yup, and open that shirt a little!", he said as he pointed towards the street, waiting for his senior agent to get moving. For a moment Tony was just looking at the older man, quite dumbfounded... He then opened his shirt a bit more and tapped the roof of the car nervously. He then turned around, heading for the street. As he walked away Gibbs had a little trouble not to start laughing, because it was quite noticable how DiNozzo was practicing just WALKING like a homosexual... luckily he had some hundred yards to go.

* * *

As Tony reached the "Zenith" it was practically buzzing. He could hear the loud thumping of bass music from the inside and lots of cheerful voices. Looking at his watch it said 7.20pm... This really had to be a popular place. He took a deep breath as he reached for the door... this was just so not Tony's style. Shutting his eyes for just a few seconds he then opened the door and walked into the noise of DC's gay nightlife.

As the doors shut behind him, he looked around. Lots of dancing men, leather furniture along the walls where people were sipping Long Island Ice Tea, a big dance floor with strobe lights in the ceiling, a pool table and a long bar with almost totally occupied stools. Remembering that he had to blend in Tony put on a smile and headed for one of the few empty stools by the bar. As he passed the row of chatting men, many heads turned at this new guy and he was sent numerous smiles and 'hi's. Nodding approvingly Tony finally reached a stool and the two guys sitting on the oppisite sides of it turned and looked at him. They were actually pretty normal-looking, Tony thought. Not leather vests or stubby chins or anything like he had thought.

"Hi there", the guy to the left said.

"Evening", the other one said. Tony flashed his brilliant smile:

"Good evening, gentlemen. Mind if I take a seat?", Tony asked, making sure to loosen up his wrists a bit as they nodded for him to sit down. As he seated himself, he noticed how close everyone was to each other... not much personal space left. He had to admit, that this felt a bit akward... but at the same time it definitely was a different kind of undercover work, which was kind of intriguing.

"New here?", the guy to the left asked and Tony smiled as he nodded:

"Yeah, I heard about this place and I thought I'd check it out", he said which was followed by a little grunt from the guy on his right:

"So you're from snobbish downtown maybe?", he said and took a sip of his drink. Tony raised an eyebrow:

"That's exactly why I went here, you know, those guys are such high maintenance", Tony said as the bartender appeared in front of him:

"Can I get you a drink?", he smiled.

"Wait, I'll buy him one", the guy on the right said and Tony turned his head:

"Euh, thanks, but...", he started, but was interrupted:

"No, no, it's a custom here – the new guys always get a free drink! So what are you having?", the guy asked as he smiled and Tony felt a little bewildered... Gibbs had said 'no alcohol'.... But how was he supposed to follow that without being regarded as a weirdo? Besides what would someone who doesn't drink do at a bar? Plus, he had kind of been ordered to drink... it would seem weird to turn it down, he thought.

"A Long Island, thank you", Tony said and smiled, just copying what he saw everyone else drinking.

"Hey, he's got taste", the guy to the left said and added:

"I'll buy the next one, hun", he said and winked at Tony, who didn't quite know how to react. He felt like a sheep in a middle of a wolf pack. At the same moment a Long Island was placed on the bar counter in front of him.... Great, now he was drinking alcoholic beverages on the job too. Which... actually wasn't so bad. Tony noticed how the two men next to him were edging a bit closer:

"So what's your name, handsome?", the man to the left asked. Tony smiled brilliantly:

"Jamie", he blurted out, because he actually had forgotten everything about cover names. The two guys nodded:

"Hi Jamie, my name's Simon", the guy to the left said.

"And I'm Patrick", the other one smiled, almost cutting off Simon.

"Wanna play a game of pool?", Simon asked and immediately Patrick butted in:

"Yeah, winner takes it all", he said and Tony looked from one to the other:

"Sure...!", he said and they quickly jumped off their stools and pointed towards the pool table in the backroom. Simon was looking annoyed... It was pretty clear that he thought he had called the conversation with Tony... but Patrick wasn't backing off. Tony actually found it a little amusing. As they reached the pool table, Simon headed up to the little score board and started gathering the balls, barely taking his eyes off Tony. Patrick was leaning over the table by the corner, resting his chin on his hand:

"So what are you looking for?", he asked curiously as he eyed Tony up and down intensely. Tony could feel himself tighten up a bit, but he ignored it:

"A good time", he said with a smile and Patrick winked at him.

"Let's play!", Simon suddenly said and Patrick jumped up as the loud 'bang' from the cue was heard and the balls scattered across the green table cloth. Patrick sent him an annoyed stare as Tony kept his eyes on the balls, which didn't hit a single hole. A little laugh was heard from Patrick.

"Your turn, Jamie", Simon said and handed Tony the cue with a kind of slick smile on his tanned face.

"So what are we playing for?", Tony asked as he positioned the cue and hit the white ball, sending another ball in a hole. The two guys applauded.

"A good time", Simon said as he seemed to undress Tony with his eyes.

"Huh?", Tony asked and looked a bit confused. Simon laughed:

"Another custom... You must be familiar with it from downtown. The new guy has to kiss the winner", Simon said and looked a bit suspicious. Tony looked at Patrick, who was staring at him as well.

"Oh...! Of course...", Tony said, breaking a sweat, and then sent the two of them his sweetest smile:

"I'll be honest with you guys... see, I haven't been out for a long time.... my old boyfriend was kind of a bitch, you know?", he said and he swallowed a bit as he waited for their reaction.

"Ooooooh", they both burst out and Simon walked up to Tony and placed his hand on his shoulder compassionately:

"I'm sorry to hear that", he said.

"Yeah, sorry to hear that, Jamie", Patrick added. Tony smiled. They had bought it.

"Thanks", he said as he sent another ball in a hole.

"You know, if you win you must pick which one of us you want to kiss. Just to refresh your memory, hun", Simon said and smiled. 'Oh God', Tony thought. He had been sure that if he won he wouldn't have to kiss anyone.... Why hadn't he known this before he started playing?! Though the answer to that question was pretty obvious. Now he just had to roll with it. The little hairs in the back of Tony's neck stood up. As he placed the cue and had a shot at the ball, it didn't hit anything at all... his tremling and sweaty fingers suddenly seemed to have lost their flair for this game. Trying to regain his cool Tony handed the cue to Patrick, who bent over the table in a kinda feminine way and hit the ball – two balls made it into the holes.

"Nice shot", Simon said in an irritated tone of voice. As Patrick shot again, another ball went flying into a hole. Tony swallowed. Where was Gibbs? Simon seemed to let out a sigh as Patrick fired again – however this time, he didn't put a ball in. Simon laughed as he snatched the cue from Patrick and positioned himself:

"Simon says.... go in!", he commanded and a ball slowly made its way into a hole. Sending Tony a brilliant smile he went to the other side of the table to shoot again. Tony couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous... unless some miracle happened, he would soon be kissing one of these guys....  
The minutes went by – and Tony couldn't hit anything as Simon and Patrick seemed to fight over him like two dogs over a bone. How had Gibbs persuaded him to do this??? Oh yeah, that's right, he hadn't had a choice... Gibbs would definitely hear for this.  
Now only three balls remained, it was a tie and it was Simon's turn.

"Simon says – boooyah!", Simon almost yelled as a ball blasted into a hole. Tony's eyes were darting around as Simon placed himself next to him and positioned the cue.

"Simon sayyyys.....", he started as he shot at another ball, but this time it didn't go in.

"Fucking shit!", he burst out and Tony thought he saw his face redden a little. As he handed the cue to Tony, the senior agent almost dropped it – but managed to regain his cool a little. But again he hit nothing. Patrick then walked up to him and placed a hand on his lower back:

"I can't wait...", he said in a deep, whispering voice as he bent down and fired at the balls – one went in.... now only the black one remained. Sweat was trickling down Tony's forehead and the music seemed to fade in the background. Now Patrick bent down and placed the cue between his manicured fingers. Tony's eyes grew wide as he took his shot – and the ball went in.... it went in! Patrick stood back up and smiled at Tony:

"You owe me a kiss", he said and then looked at Simon, whose face was even redder now.

"Thanks for the game", Patrick said, but Simon just walked back to the bar mumbling a 'fuck you'. Tony's head snapped to the side as he looked at Patrick... he tried not to look like a deer trapped in someone's headlights, but it definitely felt like he was failing. But Patrick didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go", he said and Tony's eyebrows shot up:

"What?", he just said and Patrick smiled:

"In the alley, come on", he said and grabbed Tony's hand. He just barely managed not to jump by the sudden touch.

"Why the alley?", Tony asked and Patrick leaned towards him:

"I like it private", Patrick just said as he started walking, pulling Tony softly with him. How in the world was he going to get out of this?? Tony's mind was spinning as they passed the bar and headed out the door. Before he knew it they were in the alley way... just a few yards from where Dustin Clemenz had been found murdered.

"Umm, Patrick, I...", Tony started, but he was abruptly cut off as Patrick's mouth suddenly was covering his. With eyes wide open Tony stared at Patrick, who was way, way, way to close to him, and he couldn't help but press his lips together as Patrick's tongue tried to find a way in. But suddenly the unwanted kiss was broken and Tony snapped his head to the side – there was Simon, brutally slamming a fist into Patrick's face. With a howl Patrick smacked into the brick wall and slid to the ground. Frozen for a second Tony just stared at Simon, who was now looking at him with a smile.

"What are you doing??!", Tony asked as he unfroze and kneeled next to Patrick, who had gone out like a light. Checking his pulse Tony confirmed that he was alive and breathing, but at the same moment Simon grabbed his collar and pulled him up to face him:

"I'm getting rid of competition, Jamie", he said under his breath and suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of Tony's crotch as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"Get off me!", Tony hissed, but again a mouth was pressed against his as another hand was exploring his chest wildly through the thin fabric of his pinstriped, white shirt.

"Simon says... kiss me!", he whispered heavily as he broke the kiss for a split second – then he went down on Tony again, pressing his tongue against his clenched lips. Readying a fist Tony tore Simon's hand away from his crotch – but before he could hit him, he was suddenly torn away from him.

"No one messes with my boyfriend!", Gibbs' voice said and with that he flung Simon into the brick wall, almost knocking him out. With a whimper and some groans Simon placed himself in a foetal position on the ground, holding his sore head, which had collided with the wall. Tony stared at Gibbs dumbfounded:

"G...!", he started, but fell silent as Gibbs shushed him.

"Yeah, Gary's back.... missed me, honey?", Gibbs said with a small gleam in his eye. Tony blinked a few times.

"I thought you said you were single...!", Simon moaned on the ground. Gibbs merely smiled at him:

"Not anymore...!", Gibbs said and grabbed Tony's hand, leading him back into the "Zenith".

* * *

**So what do ****YOU**** think should happen next???**

**Where is Parskin? What does Ziva find on the Nimitz? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold???  
**YOU DECIDE!!!

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is based on an idea from ****BellaWriterChic**

THANK YOU!

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

As they rounded the corner, headed for the entrance, Tony looked at Gibbs with big eyes:

"That was pretty smooth… Gary", he said as a nauseating feeling kind of seemed to spread in his system from the involuntary two kisses in the alley. He felt like there was an unwelcome and unfamiliar taste in his mouth. Gibbs looked at his senior agent sternly, but with a little gleam in his eye:

"Just play the role…", he merely said and Tony said:

"I'll do my best, boss… Oh, and I go by Jamie now", he said as they opened the doors to the "Zenith".

As they walked in many heads turned to look them up and down. Some faces had confused expressions while others were merely curious. After all, most of them had just seen Tony leave with Patrick, and now he was back with a stranger. Again there were lots of interested glances and 'hi's, but this time most of it was directed at Gibbs. Gibbs' facial expression had pretty much changed from stern to smiley and the people there seemed to find the older man quite interesting. The agents had had to leave the two bruised guys behind in order to continue the undercover work. Besides, they would be fine after popping some aspirin. By the bar Gibbs eyed two empty chairs right next to each other, and he immediately guided Tony towards them, pulling out both chairs as a true gentleman would. Tony's eyebrow shot up a bit in surprise, but he quickly smiled and placed himself on one of the stools. Gibbs sat himself down as well and looked around at the crowd of men, trying to distinguish who might look suspicious and who didn't. However they all pretty much looked equally shady. But they would efinitely have to check out that Simon fellow further...  
Suddenly an elbow poked Gibbs gently in the side, and he turned his head.

"Hey there, what's your name?", the guy sitting on Gibbs' right asked as he looked him up and down with brown eyes. Gibbs sent the man a small smile:

"Gary, and yours?", he almost flirted, but at the same time he grabbed a hold of Tony's hand and placed both of their hands on the bar counter, entwined. Tony seemed to freeze completely by the sudden, passionate touch from his superior officer. This was totally surreal. As soon as the man with the brown eyes noticed the two of them holding hands, he said:

"I'm George… Sorry, I thought you were single", he said and drank the rest of his beer from the glass mug and looked in the other direction again. Tony swallowed and started to loosen his hand from Gibbs' grip, but the older man's hand didn't budge. Turning his head and looking at him with a cool gaze, Gibbs sent Tony a stern glance – but lightly squeezed his hand to underline, that it was okay. Tony managed to smile, but somehow it felt fake. But still he understood why they had to pretend that they were a couple now… If Patrick or Simon returned, their story had to hold water. Change of plans, apparently. Tony was deep in thoughts as he couldn't seem to ignore the feeling of holding hands with a man… especially Gibbs. How awkward could it possibly get? In the middle of that thought the light suddenly dimmed and the club went almost completely dark except the strobe lights in the ceiling, which were sending out small rays of blue and white light. Even the music faded. Tony was looking around to find out what was going on, while Gibbs seemed to be carved out of stone – he didn't flinch or move an inch. Tony's eye caught the bartender behind the counter grabbing a microphone and static crumbled out of the speakers for a few seconds as he put the mic to his lips:

"It's 8 pm, gentlemen! You all know what that means, right?", he almost yelled into the microphone and a roar of excited voices seemed to explode from everywhere. Everyone had stopped moving and no one was dancing, but had sat themselves down, sipping on their drinks.

"In case we have newcomers, which I believe we do…", he said and winked at Tony and Gibbs before continuing:

"You must know the rules of the game – for 30 seconds a red beam of light will travel through this room – and the two persons the light stops on must share a kiss in public!", he said in an overly happy tone of voice and the crowd was cheering and clapping like mad. Chills ran down Tony's spine… This was indeed weird.

"Gentlemen – welcome to the first 'Kiss of Light' this evening! As you know the game will unfold every whole hour until midnight!", the bartender cheered and from the middle of the ceiling a red light beam appeared, its cone of light starting to travel through the crowd, back and forth. Tony looked at Gibbs flabbergasted and kind of amused Gibbs glanced back, tapping Tony's hand gently as if to assure him that the chance of them being hit by the damn light was like one to a hundred. The red light beam moved slowly to and fro, hitting several couples or just people sitting on their stools... There was a tension in the air, which was quite undescribable. This gay mob seemed to be completely consumed, oozing of expectation and lustful gazes were sent to one another. Tony found himself just staring at a blue gin bottle on the shelf behind the bartender... reading the etiquette over and over... Bombay Sapphire... Bombay Sapphire... To think of something else than the stupid red light, Tony started contemplating what he really knew about Bombay Sapphire. Inside of his mind he started something which resembled a lecture to himself in his best Sean Connery voice - almond, lemon peel, liquorice, juniper berries, orris root, angelica, coriander, cassia, cubeb, and grains of paradise. The spirit was triple distilled using a carterhead still, and the alcohol vapours were passed through a mesh or basket containing the ten botanicals, in order to gain flavour and aroma. This gave a lighter, more floral gin rather than the more-common 'punchy' gins that were distilled using a copper pot still... Tony looked suprised for a moment – how did he even know this? He couldn't help but let out a small grin, still glaring at the bottle... and Gibbs looked at his senior agent with an almost annoyed stare. But at least it worked for Tony – he had completely forgotten about holding hands with Gibbs and he almost didn't notice his stare. But his chain of thought – all involving gin – was suddenly broken as the crowd started yelling:

"10... 9... 8...!"  
Had only twenty seconds passed? Tony's eyes opened wide and he immediately located the red beam of light, which was still travelling to and fro, but this time faster than before. The cold sweat immediately started to form small droplets on Tony's forehead... But Gibbs was right, no need to panic... there were about 150 people in here, the chance of the cone of light hitting just THEM was...

"6... 5... 4...!", the crowd continued as a quiet hollering started to spread amongst the men. The red light cone was moving faster and faster, flickering to and fro like it was almost in a panic as to who to choose. Gibbs accepted a non-alcoholic beer, which he had ordered earlier, from the bartender and calmly took a sip. Tony swallowed and tapped his fingers on his free hand on the mahogany bar counter, impatiently. When was this over? It had to be the longest seconds of his life...

"3... 2... 1...!", the crowd screamed and Tony's heart seemed to freeze in his chest as he found himself and Gibbs bathed in red light. Even the turning of the world seemed to stop for Tony. This just couldn't be...

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!", the crowd hollered and suddenly there was the scrambling sound of static from the microphone in the speakers again, the bartender putting the mic to his mouth:

"Aaaaaand we have our lucky winners! What are your names?", the bartender cheered and stuck the microphone close to Gibbs and Tony. However Tony seemed to be off in some other dimension, and Gibbs quickly picked that up, placed a finger on the mic and guided it to his lips:

"I'm Gary... and this is my boyfriend, Jamie", he said in a flat tone of voice, but with a smile on his lips, and shoved away the microphone. The bartender sent them a big smile:

"Congratulations, Gary and Jamie! You will now share a kiss in public and get a free drink on the house – each!", he yelled in a happy, deep voice and directed his hands at them as he began to clap. Soon everyone in the joint was clapping along with the bartender, urging them on. Gibbs mumbled something incoherent and then turned to Tony, who was compulsively trying to shatter the blue gin bottle just by looking at it. A hard squeeze from Gibbs' hand seemed to bring the senior agent back to the frightening reality. Like a cornered rat Tony felt like making a run for it... the doors weren't that far away... If he really hurried... God, was it hot inthere, his shirt seemed to cling to him like a wet bath curtain... This was not fair... this was beyond what...  
However his chain of confused thoughts were interrupted as Gibbs suddenly let go of Tony's hand and grabbed a strong, yet kind of gentle hold of the back of his neck and pushed Tony towards him. Tony desperately wanted to pull back... but his rational thinking was still there, saying: You'll get fired, you'll jeopardize the whole mission, blow your cover and let a murderer go free... And these thoughts were the ones that seemed to allow his neck to move along with Gibbs' grasp. The cheering, clapping and hollering seemed to fade in the background. Bathed in red light Tony's eyes grew wide as Gibbs pulled at him and Tony's field of vision soon only contained Gibbs' face, coming closer and closer. Tony's hearing seemed to fail as the cheering apparently exploded... and the two agents' lips met. As Tony felt the weird, unwanted sensation of Gibbs' soft lips on his own, he forced himself to go with it. Sadly an auntie kiss wouldn't survive inhere... and while squeezing his eyes shut Tony slightly opened his mouth as Gibbs' warm tongue made its way in, swirling around in the wet kiss. Tony caught himself noticing that Gibbs' smelled like 'Cool Water' and that he was scratching his soft skin even though his boss had probably shaved today. The seconds felt like hours... weird, surreal hours. Was this a dream? Or nightmare? Tony couldn't tell, but the taste and feeling of Gibbs' tongue playing with his own was definitely more surreal than Salvador Dalí's paintings with melted watches, that was for sure. Gibbs gently, yet firmly, applied soft pressure to the back of Tony's neck and head to let him know that they could stop now... and slowly Gibbs retreated with a smile on his face. Tony was still sitting kind of slumped on the stool, almost paralyzed from what had just happened, but strangely enough he managed to smile. And like a vulcanic eruption, the crowd's vocal chords exploded in ear-deafening cheering and almost screaming. And to Tony's big relief, the red light disappeared. Now the music, strobe lights and conversation picked up where it had stopped just as if nothing had happened. Tony blinked a few times and looked at Gibbs, who was again sipping on his non-alcoholic beer, eyes scanning the room as always. A little confused Tony looked over his shoulder – but no one was paying attention to them... Shaking his head slightly Tony looked at his boss, trying to figure out how he might be feeling about this whole situation. Gibbs however looked pretty unaffected, although a kind of dark gleam was in his eye. The kind of look he had whenever he was in the interrogation room, actually. Tony cleared his throat. Gibbs didn't respond. Shortly eyeing the bottle of Bombay Sapphire again, Tony studied Gibbs... Something seemed to be wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

"Spotted anything?", Tony whispered and he could see Gibbs' jaw muscles clenching just a bit as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah...", Gibbs just said and then slid the empty beer mug across the counter where the bartender grabbed it:

"Want a refill, Gary? You too, Jamie – it's on the house!", he said with a smile and a wink, but before Tony had the chance to take him up on the offer, Gibbs got up from his chair:

"No thanks. We were just going for a dance. Right, Jamie?", he said in a monotone voice as he turned his gaze to Tony who immediately, yet unwillingly, nodded at the bartender. Gibbs then grabbed Tony's hand and led him towards the dance floor. Tony felt like his hand was dripping with sweat... but clearly it was just his imagination, as he felt the rough texture of the skin on Gibbs' palm. Before Tony knew it they were standing in the corner of the dance floor and Gibbs placed his hand on his senior agent's lower back. Tony felt some chills running down his spine, but still he let Gibbs take the lead... He obviously had something on his mind... Gibbs tightened his grip a little as the theme from 'Pretty Woman' flowed out of the speakers and they started dancing.

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**What is on Gibbs' mind? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold?  
**YOU DECIDE!

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_Thank you_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is partially based on an idea from TheFanFicAddict and liljanie**

THANK YOU!

(I couldn't fit it all in one chapter, if the criminal storyline was to be maintained, so it's kind of an intermezzo) – YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO WRITE AGAIN!

_**(*Cough* please do *cough*)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 6 - INTERMEZZO**_

* * *

As Gibbs' broad hand pressed against Tony's lower back through the thin fabric of his white shirt, Tony reluctantly placed his hand on his boss' shoulder and they started swaying gently to the movie theme coming from the speakers. Wondering what Gibbs had spotted by the bar, Tony looked at him questioningly, but there wasn't really any response. Gibbs was just looking… well, stern and again he had that gleam in his eye. Curiosity drove Tony to open his mouth finally:

"So what did you spot?", he whispered and looked at the agent, who just shook his head lightly and then grabbed a hold of the back of Tony's neck, pulling him closer. Tony felt like resisting, but he really had to get over this… even though this was so unreal and uncomfortable to him, he just couldn't jeopardize the mission… or his job. With this in mind he allowed himself to get pulled in by Gibbs, almost resting his cheek on his shoulder. They were swaying to the music like this for about thirty seconds before Gibbs said anything:

"I thought I told you NO alcohol", Gibbs just said and Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise. How could he know…? Oh… the kiss. Tony found himself blushing slightly – luckily that was impossible to see in the gloomy room. Gathering himself, Tony retorted:

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice if I wanted to keep my cover", he said and felt kind of like a school kid who had done something wrong. Then Gibbs pushed Tony away from him slightly and looked at him sternly… Tony immediately expected some sort of verbal ass-kicking, but instead Gibbs just looked stern with that gleam in his eye and then started walking towards the bar again in a fast pace. Blinking a few times in surprise, Tony just stood there on the busy dance floor, but quickly followed his boss. He couldn't help but feel stupid… It had been made very clear that alcohol was not allowed, but had he really had a choice? Trying to focus on the job at hand instead of feeling guilty, Tony suddenly discovered that he had lost sight of Gibbs in the crowded room. Looking around at all of the men he tried to catch a glimpse of that silver grey hair somewhere, but he didn't succeed. Feeling a little dumbfounded, Tony decided to go and ask around – which Gibbs was probably doing as well. Better to split up anyway, Tony thought. He should go somewhere not too crowded, but not too quiet either… By the bar there was definitely too many people and in the booths too few. Then he remembered the perfect – yet dreaded – location for talking… the pool table in the corner. Correcting his half open shirt a little, Tony made his way to the table, where a game between four guys was being played. Placing himself up against the wall, Tony tried his best to blend in, but not to disappear completely. The guys by the pool table noticed him and sent him a smile, which he immediately returned.

"Hi there", Tony said as confidently as he could master at this point. The guys seemed pretty consumed by the game, and Tony smiled a little, trying to figure out who they might be playing for.

"Hi, sweetheart, sorry, but the table's full", one of the men replied, and Tony sent him his most heart-melting smile:

"Oh, that's okay, I just came to watch the game, if that's okay with you guys", Tony smiled and the guys looked up at him smiling and nodding before continuing with the game.

"So who's in the lead?", Tony asked, just to keep the conversation going. The man holding the cue grinned, showing off bleach-white teeth:

"I am… we're not playing for fun though – but for cash", he said and winked at Tony, who was trying to stand up against the wall in a not-too-hetero-sexual way. Tony immediately lit up in a grin:

"Oh really, what are the stakes?", he asked and moved a little closer to the table.

"200 bucks", another guy said and positioned himself with the cue ready. Tony clicked his tongue:

"Wow… that's some pretty serious dough", he smiled and the man who was in the lead of the game looked at him:

"And we're talking EACH", he said and winked at Tony whose jaw almost dropped.

"Then I definitely gotta see this!", Tony grinned as he suppressed an urge to swallow his sudden hyper-production of mouth water. If anything rocked Tony's boat it was either damsels or a good game with high stakes – in THAT order of course. Not that he was the gambling type, but he had to admit that the excitement of it intrigued him to some extent.

"My name's Jamie, by the way… what's yours?", Tony asked and the players immediately looked up at him, smiling. The man in the lead was called Michael and the three others by the corners of the table were Sean, Paul and Jason. Tony studied them as they played and he noticed the sweat droplets on their foreheads as the game progressed. The Michael fellow was definitely a good player, but so were the rest…

"Hey, did you guys hear about the murder here?", Paul suddenly asked his fellow players, and Tony almost sighed from relief – now HE wouldn't have to ask and maybe raise suspicion.

"Oh yeah, such a shame…", Michael replied and shook his head.

"Who would do such a thing…?", Paul murmured.

"Poor fellow – Dustin was such a nice guy", Jason said as he positioned the cue. This immediately caught Tony's attention and he stepped an inch or two closer to the table:

"You knew the guy?", he asked and watched as Jason nodded as he put a ball in the hole, edging closer to Michael's top position in the game.

"Yeah, he used to come here a lot… and get totally wasted on booze… the guy had issues it seemed", Jason said as he missed a ball and handed the cue to Paul.

"Didn't his boyfriend have a problem with his drinking then?", Tony asked. Even though it was a risky long-shot he might be able to find out who Dustin Clemenz used to date…

Jason looked up at Tony:

"Well, I don't think Bryan cared really… or if he was even his boyfriend. Did you know Dustin?", Jason asked and looked at Tony curiously. Tony shrugged:

"No, I just know how bad drinking can be if you're in a relationship", he lied and now suddenly all of the players' eyes seemed to be directed at him. Tony shifted his weight a little:

"I mean, alcohol can take its toll on you… you know what I mean, right?", he smiled and everyone around the table nodded and resumed the game. Tony suppressed a sigh of relief again.

"Were they even together, Michael?", Jason asked and watched as Michael sent another ball in the hole. The dark haired, muscular man looked up:

"I don't think so… but I don't stick my nose in other people's business", Michael said and readied the cue for another ball. Jason shrugged:

"I just thought you might know, because you hang out here a lot… isn't Bryan a friend of yours?", Jason asked and again Michael shrugged. Tony's eyes shifted from one to the other, following the conversation with interest.

"We play a game of pool once in a while… he never introduced me to Dustin anyway, so I really wouldn't know", Michael answered as the ball missed its hole.

"Where is Bryan by the way?"´, Paul suddenly asked and looked around.

"I don't know, he usually doesn't miss a good game", Michael said and frowned a little.

"Oh, so you know this Bryan guy too?", Tony asked, stepping into the conversation again. They had to be talking about Bryan Sawyer… the missing corporal who had been seen leaving the USS Nimitz along with Dustin. But then again, there was a lot of Bryans in the city. Could be a coincidence.

"Yeah, he plays some mean pool", Paul said and grinned:

"He always wins", he added and missed his shot.

"Dammit", he mumbled and passed the cue to Sean, who had pretty much been quiet all of this time. He was a tall man with blond hair, pretty slender and kind of a geek-looking type. Now the game was tied between Sean and Michael…

"You're pretty good", Tony said to Sean as he watched him position the cue on the green table.

"Thanks", Sean said in a hoarse voice without even looking up – he then blasted a ball in the hole… now only the black one was left.

"Sean, don't do this to me, man – I'm a month behind on my rent", Michael grinned and crossed his fingers, repeating the word 'jinx'. Sean didn't seem to notice though. Tony's mind was pretty much racing… these guys had known the murder victim and maybe even the missing corporal… but what about the missing petty officer Shawn Parskin? Tony decided to go out on a limb before the game was over and the guys would break up:

"Hey, is Shawn here tonight?", Tony asked innocently and looked at the players. There wasn't really any reaction.

"Who's Shawn?", Paul asked as his eyes seemed to be glued to the cue in Sean's hand. Michael merely shrugged, also staring at Sean who was ready for the shot.

"Haven't seen him", Jason said:

"He doesn't come around much I think", he added.  
Then Sean took his shot – the ball rolled, hit the black ball and both balls went their separate ways on the green table… and the black one went in. The white one stopped just a few inches from a hole. Applause and cheering erupted around the table and Sean held up his hands in victory. Michael shook his head:

"Dammit… well, the 800 are yours then. Good game", Michael said as all of them handed their money to Sean, who received them with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the game", Paul and Jason said.

"I need a beer…", Michael said and headed for the bar along with Jason, waving at Sean, Paul and Tony. Tony looked at the two guys – Paul was looking a little depressed. But that was no wonder when you have just lost 200 bucks. Sean was filling his pockets with the money with a satisfied expression on his slender face. Tony was just about to ask Sean if he had known Shawn when Paul poked Tony's shoulder:

"So, eh… are you available?", he asked with a subtle smile, seemingly undressing Tony with his glance.

"See ya and thanks for the game", Sean said and disappeared into the crowd. Tony almost blurted out a 'dammit', but a hand on his buttock abruptly broke his chain of thought.

"Umm…", Tony mumbled as he instinctively grabbed a hold of Paul's hand to remove it:

"I'm actually with someone", he then said and gently removed Paul's hand from his rear end, trying to smile at the same time. Paul seemed to blush a little:

"Oh sorry…", he said and then smiled:

"That's too bad… Well… Have a good night then", he said and walked off to the dance floor. Tony let out a sigh as he started to look around for Gibbs. He had to tell him this. They would definitely have to check out these four guys further… Not to mention that Simon guy who was probably still curled up in the alley outside. Looking around it was hard to spot anything at all in the gloomy light, but suddenly Tony's eyes fell on some silver grey hair sticking up in the crowd by the bar. Immediately he started to make his way to the bar, but this place was really filling up… shoulders bumping into each other, arms grazing, lots of lusty stares and smiles. As Tony neared the stools by the bar counter he could almost see Gibbs clearly… he was talking to someone, it seemed. Probably trying to get a hold of some information. A briefing between them would be in its place right now and Tony inched closer, trying to avoid too much body contact… even though that was pretty impossible. However when he was some feet away, looking for an empty stool next to Gibbs, he discovered that there were none. Maybe it was better not to disturb him right now if he had found a good information source anyway, Tony thought. So he better mingle until Gibbs was finished…

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**Who is Gibbs talking to? What's up with that Sean guy? Where is Sawyer and Parskin?  
And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold?  
**YOU DECIDE!

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_Thank you_


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is based on an idea from Riverhawk**

THANK YOU!

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

As Tony stood there on the floor surrounded by mingling people, he tried to think of a plan as to what to do next… But as he was thinking while glancing at Gibbs by the bar, his boss turned his head and gained eye contact with him. How did he do that? It kept puzzling Tony how Gibbs was capable of telling if he was being watched… no matter what the situation was almost. And there had to be around a hundred people in here and then some. As Gibbs turned on his stool, Tony caught a glimpse of the man he was talking to – he kind of looked like a marine. At least he had about the same haircut as Gibbs. Getting up from his stool, Gibbs pointed his finger at Tony and the two men exchanged some words that Tony was incapable of hearing through the music. Apparently Gibbs had made a friend in here, and they started to head in Tony's direction. The senior agent walked towards them and they met in the middle of the crowded room, not too far from the bar. As the three men met, the stranger held out his hand towards Tony, who grabbed it, smiling:

"Hi there, my name's Jamie", he said, trying to loosen up his wrist a notch during the handshake. Gibbs had about zero facial expression, but looked at Tony:

"It's alright, he knows", Gibbs said and watched as Tony's face displayed pure confusion.

"This is Roland, we're old colleagues…", he said and the man looked at Tony with interest as he said 'hi' in a deep voice. Gently Gibbs pulled Tony a little to the side and whispered in his ear:

"We were stationed together – I've told him about our undercover job. He's a good set of extra eyes", Gibbs said and stepped backwards a bit. Tony blinked a few times. It didn't make much sense that Gibbs had told a friend about their work, but somehow he probably had to… otherwise their cover would be blown. And he was right – an extra set of eyes wouldn't hurt… the question was if this Roland guy could be trusted. But when Gibbs said so he was probably right as usual. And an insider would be a great asset to access all sorts of information. Tony smiled at Roland who looked at him almost questioningly, as if he was measuring him from head to toe.

"Isn't he a little young for you?", Roland joked as he patted Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs smiled a skew smile, but then reached for his pocket – his cell was vibrating. Looking at the greenish display on his cell, Gibbs read the message. He then closed the phone and stuck it back in his pocket, gesturing for Tony to come closer. As he did Gibbs whispered in his ear:

"They've found Shawn Parskin at a motel… stabbed to death just like Dustin", he said and Tony frowned… Was there a serial killer on the loose?

"What about Bryan Sawyer?", Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head:

"Still missing, but Ziva is on it… There were no clues at the Nimitz", he said and Tony sighed:

"Probably dead too then", he said as his eyes seemed to dart to and fro as he was thinking.

"Maybe", Gibbs said and suddenly added:

"Roland has offered us to stay at his place tonight… he knows most of the regulars here, and he can hopefully provide us with some leads", he said and looked at Tony who tilted his head a bit, again in confusion:

"What about the headquarters?", he asked. Wouldn't they have to meet up with McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky for a briefing? Gibbs looked at him sternly:

"They can wait.. our cover is more important and so are the leads which Roland can probably provide", he said and nodded towards the door:

"Let's go… Newcomers never stay the whole night and us being here might raise suspicion", he added. Tony merely nodded:

"But we need to check out…", he started, but Gibbs interrupted:

"LET'S GO", he said and started walking towards the door, closely followed by Roland. Tony also followed, but when they were almost by the exit, someone bumped into Gibbs:

"Heeeeey…!", they guy said with a smile plastered on his broad face, but Gibbs didn't even look at him – he just walked right out the door. Tony frowned as he looked at the guy, who had stopped dead in his tracks, now looking confused. Obviously he knew Gibbs somehow – but of course Gibbs couldn't allow his cover to be blown by some old acquaintance. As Tony passed by he almost felt sorry for the guy, who was looking rather perplexed. As he passed, Tony couldn't resist the urge to try and excuse his boss' behavior:

"He probably didn't recognize you, I was just showing him this place", Tony smiled and quickly followed Gibbs and Roland out the door. He didn't hear the man mumbling behind him:

"But he's my ex"

As they stepped outside, Gibbs quickly looked around the corner to the alley – but there was no trace of Simon or Patrick. Tony caught up with the two men, who were walking in a fast pace towards some warehouse buildings in the opposite direction of where their rental car was parked.

"Who was that?", Tony asked as he was almost jogging. Gibbs didn't even turn his head to look at him:

"An acquaintance", he just said as they turned a corner. Tony got the feeling that Gibbs was starting to tire from all of his questions, so he thought he better be quiet for now. Shutting his mouth he just followed the two guys, who were pretty much silent the whole time.

After approximately ten minutes they turned a corner and walked down a broad alley to an apartment complex. Tony had tried to memorize the route from 'Zenith' to here, but there had been so many small twists and turns along the way, that he had to admit that he was actually confused. They walked up some stairs to the second floor, where Roland unlocked his door and gestured for them to enter. The hallway outside was pretty gloomy and the floor was covered with a dusty, red carpet. 'Rather spooky', Tony thought and smiled at Roland:

"Nice place you got here... It reminds me of 'The Shining', really one of Nicholson's best performa...", he started, but Gibbs immediately hit him on the back of the head. Frozen for a second, Tony mumbled:

"Sorry, boss"  
Once inside, all three of them sat down around the coffee table in the rather small livingroom. Tony noticed how many books on war were placed on Roland's bookshelves... The room was actually three rooms in one. A small, open kitchen and by the wall there was a big double bed. Where were they supposed to sleep? Oh, of course – the floor. A small sigh escaped Tony as he looked at Roland and Gibbs. His boss seemed to be in a kind of foul mood this evening. He wasn't as talkative as usual... Not that he ever was, but tonight it was different.

"So where were you guys stationed?", Tony asked to try to break the ice a little. He wasn't comfortable with total silence. Gibbs just looked at him:

"We didn't come here to chitchat about the good old days, DiNozzo", he said and turned towards Roland:

"What have you got?", he asked, completely ignoring Tony's attempt to be friendly. Roland bit his lower lip a little:

"Well, I have noticed that guy, Simon... He's an aggressive and possessive bastard. But I'm not sure if it's all just talk. Oh, and then there's a guy called Sean, kind of mysterious... He usually rips people off in pool", he said and Tony's eyebrows immediately shot up:

"Yeah, he's kinda weird. I talked to him by the pool table, and he seemed to be secretive about something. Wasn't even happy when he won 800 bucks", Tony said and watched the look on Gibbs' face. It was like he was trying to piece together the puzzle, that typical 'Gibbs stare'. Gibbs then looked at Roland again:

"Is that all?", he asked. Roland looked at him for a moment, then smiled:

"That was one of your retorical questions, wasn't it? Well, I actually overheard a conversation between this guy Michael and the bartender... They were talking about a Bryan. Maybe your missing corporal. He's said to play some mean pool... And I can easily imagine that Sean guy wanting him off his territory...", Roland said and looked at Gibbs, who was rubbing his forehead.

"I talked to a Michael too... who knows a Bryan", Tony said.  
After talking for some minutes, it was clear that they would have to find out more. Which meant another day in the field. It wasn't much that Roland provided them with, but better than nothing. Gibbs was rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"You guys hungry?", he suddenly asked and Tony nodded.

"I need some air anyway", Gibbs said and looked at his old colleague.

"Steak", Roland just said and Gibbs nodded:

"The usual that is", he said and headed for the door:

"I'll just go to the local diner and bring some", he said, as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Silence fell in the apartment as Tony and Roland were just sitting there, looking a little surprised. 'Something is on his mind', Tony thought as he stared down at the carpeted floor.

"So how long have you known Gibbs?", Roland suddenly asked, and Tony blinked a few times as the silence was broken.

"Well, some time, but not...", he started, but was interrupted by a hand which was suddenly placed on his thigh. Frozen Tony looked at Roland:

"What are you d...", he started, but the older man simply shushed him:

"He fancies you, you know...", he said and looked at Tony, who was staring at him, completely perplexed.

"I don't blame him", Roland continued as his hand started to wander up Tony's thigh. This seemed to push Tony out of his trance-like state, and quickly he brushed away Roland's broad hand:

"What are you talking about?", Tony asked and stared at him angrily. Roland merely smiled at him:

"You very well know... Or maybe you're just too naïve to see it, mm?", he asked and got up from the couch:

"Want a beer?", he asked as he headed for the fridge. Tony sat in the couch with an amazed look on his tanned face:

"What are you talking about?", Tony repeated and this time Roland let out a small grin as he fished out a beer. He then sighed and looked at Tony:

"Well, you'll know... unless you're impressively thick", he said and winked at Tony, whose stomach seemed to turn again. Spooky guy. What on earth was he rambling about?

"I can tell lust when I see it", Roland muttered just as the door opened and Gibbs walked in with a big plastic bag. Tony's thoughts were scattered everywhere as he tried to make sense of what Roland had just said... He didn't see the stare that Gibbs sent Roland, because he was staring at the table plate. Anger was displayed in Gibbs' eyes as he dropped the bag of food onto the kitchen table:

"Dig in", he said while he pretended not to know what had been going on while he was out. He would deal with that later. However as the bits and pieces of Roland's sentences started to form a picture inside Tony's head, he lost his appetite. It couldn't be. Roland had to be messing with his mind. But why? It just couldn't be true that his boss was gay. 'No, that's impossible', Tony thought as Roland started eating his steak, seemingly unaffected by the whole conversation.

"Eat, DiNozzo", Gibbs ordered as he shoved a steak in his direction. Paralyzed and with a thumping heart Tony forced himself to start eating.

_

* * *

_

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

* * *

**What will Tony and Gibbs do now? What's up with that Sean guy? Where is Bryan Sawyer?  
And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold?  
**YOU DECIDE!

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is based on an idea from ****Mizncis and Suzanne**

THANK YOU!

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

As they were chewing on their red steaks, Tony's eyes were more or less constantly directed at the table plate. No one really said anything, except Roland who was chatting about pretty much nothing most of the time, completely oblivious to Gibbs' annoyed silence. Even though it was a perfectly cooked steak, Tony couldn't seem to taste anything… Instead it just felt like rubber in his mouth, the sensation of chewing on an eraser. Carefully he looked from Gibbs to Roland, who was still chatting – Gibbs seemed to be in an even fouler mood than earlier and Roland was acting like everything was just peachy. And Tony was confused. Confused and kind of angry at the same time. God, he couldn't stand that Roland guy.  
Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang, and he quickly picked it up as if he was relieved to talk to someone else than Roland or Tony:

"Yeah, Gibbs", he said in a flat tone of voice. He nodded a few times and a couple of 'mmm's let whoever rang him know that he WAS actually on the line.

"Got it", he just said and shut the cell.

"That was Abby. The wounds on Parskin's body is a complete match to those on Clementz", he said. Tony, who was still chewing on a bite of steak, looked up a little:

"So the same murder weapon?", he asked and Gibbs nodded:

"A hunting knife… more specifically a seven inch combat utility knife", he said and rubbed his forehead again. Tony shook his head slowly:

"You can order one of those for like a 100 bucks online…", he said and looked at Gibbs, who shoved his empty plate to the middle of the table, getting up from his chair:

"Or for free once you're in the navy… I'm gonna take a shower", he said and walked off for the bathroom.

"Well, THAT narrows it down…", Tony mumbled and also shoved his plate away with half a steak on it. Roland was finishing his steak as they could hear the water start running from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Tough case, huh?", Roland asked with a skew smile as he looked at Tony. Getting up from his chair, Tony politely shoved the chair back in its proper place:

"We'll solve it", he said and slumped down in the couch by the coffee table. Roland followed and took a seat a little closer to Tony, than the young agent preferred.

"Want a beer now?", Roland asked, but Tony shook his head.

"Ahh, too bad… I bet you'd relax more if you did. You're all tensed up…", Roland said in an obviously fake concerned voice and suddenly his hands were on Tony's shoulders, massaging him. Tony immediately moved away:

"Look, keep your hands off me!", he said angrily and was about to get up from the couch, when all of a sudden Roland was on top of him, tilting him onto his back on the couch while pinning his hands above his head. Roland's steak-breath hit Tony in the face as dry lips were pressed against his. Squirming to free himself, Tony tried to hit Roland in the stomach with his right knee, but to no avail. The older marine was surprisingly strong and this had caught Tony completely off guard. The water was still running in the bathroom, and in a way Tony hoped that it would keep doing so – he didn't want Gibbs to see him like this. Forcing his head to the side, Tony hissed:

"Get off me, you bastard!"  
But Roland didn't seem to react, instead he now held Tony's slender wrists in one broad hand while the other was travelling down Tony's abdomen. The agent's eyes widened as the hand reached his belt and started to fondle him through his pants.

"God, you're so tense, honey… Or do you work-out?", Roland breathed heavily in his ear. For a moment their gazes met – Tony's wide, confused and angry while Roland's displayed pure lust. A skew smile spread on Roland's face:

"You don't have the guts to call Gibbs, do ya?", he groaned just as his hand was making its way down Tony's pants.

"He doesn't have to", Gibbs' voice said from somewhere behind Roland, and immediately Roland let go of Tony and sat back up. Tony immediately scrambled to his feet, almost falling off the couch.

"Jethro! I didn't mean to…", Roland started as he got up, but a fully dressed Gibbs interrupted:

"Sure looked like you did", he just said in a monotone voice as he took a few steps closer to Roland. Tony was watching the scene unfold, just standing there on the opposite side of the coffee table, shook up and perplexed. He felt like crushing Roland's head like a melon, but apparently Gibbs wasn't too happy either. There was a dark gleam in his eye. And only now Roland discovered that the water was still running in the bathroom and his jaws dropped a little as Gibbs stepped up to him, face to face:

"I thought you'd fall for it… You never could keep your hands to yourself, could you?", Gibbs said flatly as he pierced Roland with his icy blue stare.

"You set me up…", Roland said dumbfounded and his glance seemed to flicker to and fro.

"Damn right, I did!", Gibbs spat and suddenly grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him up on his toes, readying a fist:

"I think you owe someone an apology?", Gibbs merely said and Roland swallowed hard as his eyes darted from Gibbs to Tony.

"But you always say never to apologize…!", he started feverishly, but Gibbs merely shook him threateningly.

"I apologize, Jethro…! I was just thinking about those nights in Malibu, when we…", he started, but Gibbs immediately raised his voice, his fist still hanging in the air :

"Shut up! And apologize to HIM!", he almost roared and now Roland's eyes settled on Tony, who was still standing there somewhat frozen. As Roland hesitated, Gibbs' fist was pulled even longer back and this seemed to get Roland talking:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Tony!", he whimpered and finally Gibbs let go of him, making him stumble backwards. For a moment the three of them just stood there while Roland was correcting his clothes, his face red as a tomato. Gibbs then turned to Tony:

"You alright? Let's get out of this dump", Gibbs said and nodded for Tony to follow him to the door. And so he did, but with his eyes glued to Roland, who was just standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Gibbs opened the door and let Tony walk out into the hallway, but before slamming it behind them he looked inside:

"And if you're even considering blowing our cover, you're a dead man", Gibbs added and then slammed the door, making echoes travel down the hallway. Roland just stood there, paralyzed… and he knew that Gibbs wasn't a man who posed empty threats.

* * *

In the hallway the the two agents sent each other a short stare before walking down the stairs. None of them felt like talking, and Tony for sure didn't know what to say at all. He couldn't get his mind around this... Swallowing Tony was walking right behind Gibbs as they headed back towards where the rental car was parked. So apparently they were going back to the bullpen after all. That thought sent some small shivers down Tony's spine... How on earth was he going to act just a little bit normal after all that had just happened? And he was sure that Ziva and McGee would ask tons of questions that could make a hardcore biker blush – and that scenario wasn't one which he preferred tonight. He'd rather just go home, sleep and forget about this whole turning-the-world-upside-down-thing.  
As they reached the rental car, Gibbs turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors with a subtle 'beep'. Looking at Tony shortly he motioned for him to get in the car, but involuntarily Tony felt himself hesitating – which Gibbs picked up on right away.

"Something on your mind, DiNozzo?", he asked as he placed a hand on the cool, smooth surface of the top of the car. Tony felt his cheek turn a slight shade of pink:

"I... I just don't feel like heading back right now, you know, that was like out of a bad movie and I just don't think I can handle a bombardement of sleazy questions right now, and I just...", Tony rambled, but Gibbs interrupted:

"We're not headed back - we're going to a hotel, now get in", Gibbs said and nodded for the surprised Tony to get in the car. It was like his boss could almost read his mind sometimes, which was both nice and spooky at the same time. Even though Tony would definitely prefer his apartment, a hotel was a nice solution. Only...

"Let's go", Gibbs said as he turned the keys, making the engine roar – Tony barely had time to shut the door properly, before the car rounded the corner and hit the road.  
Only ten silent minutes later, Gibbs steered the car into a perfect parallel parking and killed the humming engine in front of a hotel called 'Janie's Inn'. Without even looking at Tony, he got out of the car and headed for the reception. Tony quickly followed, even though his mind was resisting a little... Spending a night with Gibbs alone? His boss, who might be...

"Hurry up, DiNozzo!", Gibbs said into the air, not even looking over his shoulder – and at the same time, he pressed the button, which locked the car and activated the alarm system.

"Coming, boss!", Tony said as he followed Gibbs through the double glass doors to the reception. Behind the counter was a beautiful brunette with a name tag which read "Betty". Tony immediately studied her... she definitely had gone a bit overboard with the make-up, way too pink lipstick and a bit too much rouge. But other than that she looked pretty nice and had a cute smile.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What can I do for you..?", Betty asked politely and looked from Gibbs to Tony. Normally Tony would have uttered something like: 'Oh, what couldn't you do" or had hit on her jokingly somehow. But tonight he didn't even look at her cleavage... His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"We need a room, Miss Betty", Gibbs said and sent her a skew smile. That was the first smile on his lips for hours, Tony noticed. Betty tilted her head a bit, almost pouting:

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room left... and that's with a single bed, sir", she said as her eyes was studying Tony without him even noticing. Immediately Tony's glance settled on Gibbs:

"I saw this other hotel over at...", he began, but Gibbs didn't seem to notice:

"We'll take it", he said and placed a hundred bucks on the counter, which made both Betty and Tony frown a little.

"Okay, sir...", Betty said and printed out the receipt and handed Gibbs the keys to the room. Tony just stood there for a second as Gibbs turned on his heels and headed down the hallway.

"I'll take the floor then", Tony said and tried his best to send Betty a reassuring smile. However she was just looking at him as if she was about to roll her eyes. Hastily Tony followed his boss, before he disappeared around a corner and as he caught up with him, Gibbs sent him a stare, which he didn't quite know in what category to place. As they reached room number 32, Gibbs stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, walking right in. Tony followed and looked around inside... Sure enough, there was only one bed, a bathroom and a TV.

"Finally some peace and quiet", Gibbs muttered as he sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. Tony didn't really know where to place himself at the moment, and of course Gibbs noticed, looking up at him:

"Have you considered closing the door, DiNozzo?", he asked with that skew smile again, and just stared at Tony who now seemed to 'wake up'. With the typical broad smile he always displayed once nervous, Tony turned around slightly and closed the door:

"Yeah... I guess I drifted off for a moment, I'm tired, maybe I should just...", Tony started, but kind of lost track of what he was going to say in the first place. Silence fell for a moment while Gibbs was looking at him with an almost amused look on his face. Tony then dared to look at his boss:

"Thanx... by the way...", he said in a low tone of voice as he walked up to the bed, grabbed one of the two pillows and dropped it on the floor. Gibbs was apparently watching his every move, still with that annoying all-knowing expression plastered on his face:

"No problem", Gibbs said in a compassionate voice as he looked at Tony who was now trying to shape the pillow just right for him to lay down on.

"No need for that", Gibbs said and smiled a little as his senior agent looked up, confused:

"Boss, seriously, the headaches I get from bad pillows, you could never ima...", he started, but again he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'll take the floor", Gibbs said and Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise:

"But, boss, I said I'll take it, you don't need to...", he said, but now Gibbs suddenly looked stern, but still a little amused by the whole situation:

"Are we really going to argue about the floor, when there's a perfectly good bed right here?", Gibbs asked sarcastically and looked at Tony, who had forgotten everything about shaping the pillow.

"But it's probably better if I take it becau...", Tony began.

"Are you calling me old?", Gibbs snapped back immediately with an amused grin in his eyes – though overshadowed by the stern look on his face. Tony blinked a few times:

"No, no not at all, boss, I just meant...", he said, but again lost track of the sentence.

"What DID you mean, DiNozzo?", Gibbs asked and tilted his head a tiny bit. Tony looked at the pillow on the floor, then at Gibbs... and then he got back up on his feet, smiling:

"I'll take the bed...!", he said, hoping that his boss would ignore the fact that he actually hadn't answered his question. This time Gibbs decided to give Tony some slack... After all, he had had a rough night.

"Well, good", Gibbs just said and got up from the bed as he started to take off his shirt. Tony quickly looked in the other direction as if the wall was really interesting and he too took off his shirt. He just wanted to get under the covers as quick as possible. He had never seen Gibbs in less than a T-shirt and shorts, and he had to admit that he was a bit curious. As Tony dropped his shirt on the floor he quickly took a sneak peak at his boss who was taking off his pants... He had actually thought that Gibbs would be... well, flappy or something, but he couldn't be more wrong. He had a trimmed sixpack and a slightly hairy chest and... As Tony caught himself looking further down, he immediately spun back around, accidentically knocking over the lamp on the nightstand – it fell to the floor and the bulb shattered, leaving them in almost complete darkness. A sigh came from Gibbs:

"DiNozzo...!", he mumbled under his breath. Tony fumbled along the wall to find some sort of light switch, but there wasn't any.

"Sorry, boss...!" , he said and felt how his cheeks turned tomato red. Good thing that Gibbs couldn't see it. Taking off his pants in a hurry, Tony crawled up under the bed clothes. Gibbs had taken the blanket as he had got up from the bed moments before. He placed himself by the foot end of the bed, lying on the floor with the blue blanket over him, supporting his head on the pillow.

"You're a good pillow-shaper", Gibbs grinned in the darkness, and Tony couldn't help but chuckle a bit by his sudden outburst.

"Goodnight, DiNozzo", Gibbs said and Tony was already pretty incapable of keeping his eyes open.

"Night, boss...", Tony managed to reply, before he started drifting off. Amazingly enough he could actually sleep even though there was so much on his mind. All of the impressions, all the talk, Roland, the case, Gibbs... And then the sleep finally set in, before he could finish the list in his mind.  
However his boss wasn't sleeping. Instead he was lying there on the floor listening to Tony breathing... He had noticed how the young agent had looked at him as he was undressing. Gibbs let out a sigh as he slowly pulled off the warm blanket and silently got up. For a moment he just stood there with the blanket in his hands, looking at Tony vast asleep in the dark room. With a small smile Gibbs carefully crawled up on the bed and rolled over on his side, facing Tony. He just wanted to be close for a few minutes... Just a few minutes. The younger agent seemed so troubled... Gibbs both liked and disliked Tony's almost homophobic attitude... it made the whole experience more intriguing, more difficult... 'In time, in time', Gibbs thought to himself as he gently brushed Tony's upper arm with an index finger. Just a few minutes... He wondered how this whole thing would evolve... He smiled as he felt Tony's warmth radiating from under the sheets... Just some minutes... Gibbs smiled... But then he fell asleep to the rhythm of Tony's breath.

_

* * *

_

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

* * *

**What will happen now? How will Tony react?  
What's up with that Sean guy? Where is Bryan Sawyer?  
And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold?  
**YOU DECIDE!

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is based on an idea from **_Luvliacd_ **and **_Lil'KatieMcNozzo_

_THANK YOU!_

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**

* * *

**_

At 'Janie's Inn' everything breathed peace and quiet and the sun was just coming up by the horizon. The orange light rays gently tried to penetrate the thick, beige curtains in room 32, where the sound of light snoring could be heard. Gibbs' and DiNozzo's phones lay on the night stand, both on silent, with the displays slightly radiating the time – 7.36am.  
Outside the birds were starting to sing – but suddenly the peace and quiet was abruptly broken when Tony's phone received an SMS and started vibrating against the wooden night stand. With lazy inhalation of air, Tony stretched his toes and fought to open his eyes. He had slept like a rock. As he was thinking about this he suddenly noticed a scent, that he thought he knew. It smelled like... cologne. But not his own. A little perplexed Tony opened his eyes and discovered that he was lying in the bed with his face buried in the cradle between a shoulder and a chest. An arm was around him. The skin was soft and warm, had he scored last night? Confused and still half-asleep Tony let his gaze slide lower down the chest as far as he could... Then he froze. Black and grey hairs... ? With a jolt Tony shot up into a sitting position and stared down wide-eyed. His gaze was met by Gibbs' steel blue eyes. Tony's mouth dropped half open as he just sat there, staring at his boss... Was this a dream? He hadn't even noticed that the sheet had slid down his body, revealing his muscular chest to the older agent in the bed. Silence seemed to engulf the room for about twenty seconds.

"Do you know that you snore?" Gibbs suddenly said in a soft voice as he looked at the younger man. Tony blinked his eyes a few time as if he wasn't sure if this was some sort of illusion or not. Gibbs sent him an almost invisible smile.

"I... what...?" Tony stuttered and his gaze was still locked at Gibbs'. Gibbs then slowly sat up in the bed, the sheet falling down and revealing his trimmed upper body. Tony's gaze immediately started to shoot to and fro in the room – the confusion was complete. Gibbs of course noticed and he immediately damned himself for falling asleep in Tony's bed last night... even though he was actually happy that he did. But maybe it was too soon.

"You snore. But it was better than the cold from the floor," Gibbs lied as he saw the fear starting to form in Tony's eyes. Tony blinked again as if he wanted to say 'oh', but not a sound came from him.

"Want some coffee?" Gibbs then asked, quickly realizing that it HAD been too soon. He now had to play his cards just right, if he wanted to succeed. This had obiviously spooked DiNozzo a great deal. Tony seemed to swallow and then he managed to nod:

"Yeah... sure..." Tony said and Gibbs sent him a smile. Gibbs then swung his legs out over the edge of the bed, cursing silently in his mind, and started to get dressed. He knew that Tony was definitely looking the other way as he was standing with his back to him. He pulled up his black pants and buckled his belt:

"Still sleeping, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and turned around to look at him. This seemed to finally shake the younger agent out of his trance-like state and he immediately looked up at Gibbs shortly:

"Getting up, Boss!" he said and swung his legs to the other side of the bed and quickly stood up.

"AUWW!" he suddenly burst out and supported his weight on the night stand. Gibbs frowned, but then he remembered:

"Don't move, DiNozzo!" he commanded as he hurried around the bed and knelt down down behind Tony, who was standing a little bent over the nightstand with one of his feet lifted from the ground. Blood was dripping down on the carpeted floor. Tony's eyes were squeezed shut as he did what his boss said and didn't move an inch. Gibbs grabbed a soft hold of Tony's ankle and lifted his foot up a bit more, having a look:

"It's pretty deep, but you'll live. There's a shard inthere... Now this might hurt a bit," Gibbs said and grabbed a tighter hold around Tony's ankle. Tony swallowed – this was a weird position. Him bent forwards and Gibbs kneeling behind him... WHY had he knocked over that lamp last night? Damn, it hurt.

"Boss, are you sure AUUUUWWWSSCCH!" Tony burst out and his eyes started to water from the intense pain when Gibbs pulled out the thick shard of glass from the night lamp. Tony's breath was heavy and uneven from the pain and he didn't notice how Gibbs' breath was also quick as his gaze was exploring the young man's body. Tony's tights were black and hugged the curves of his buttocks perfectly – right in Gibbs' line of view as he was sitting there on his knees behind the senior agent. However Gibbs quickly snapped back to reality as the dark blood was continuing to drip onto the floor.

"Sit on the bed," Gibbs ordered and Tony carefully did with a grimace of pain as he was lifting up his injured foot. As he did Gibbs grabbed a hold of the white sheet and ripped a long shred with a loud sound. He looked around, but all he could find was his cup of coffee from last night.

"Wait here," Gibbs said and grabbed the cup and headed for the bathroom. He took a small part of the shredded sheet with him and Tony heard the water starting to run in the sink. As Gibbs rubbed the white piece of cloth with the hand soap and soaked it in steaming hot water, he was still cursing at himself in his mind. Why the hell was DiNozzo so timid and stubborn in his views? And why the hell hadn't he waited...? Filling the cup with hot water after cleaning it Gibbs put on a straight face and headed back to bed. Tony looked from his bloody foot to his boss:

"Sorry, Boss..." he said and felt stupid for forgetting the shards of glass next to the bed.

"Don't mention it," Gibbs just said as he knelt down in front of Tony, gently brushing the glass pieces to the side so he wouldn't get hurt himself. Placing his knees on the carpet carefully Gibbs again grabbed a hold of Tony's ankle and lifted up his foot a bit, inspecting the gash. It was about half of an inch deep and it would definitely bother the agent for some days - but right now the important thing was to get it cleaned up, so an infection wouldn't set in. Tony seemed to be looking in any other direction than at Gibbs...

"This is going to sting," Gibbs said and softly pressed the soap drenched shred of fabric against the gash, making Tony jump slightly and suppress a groan. Immediately the white fabric turned red and Gibbs started rubbing the gash in order to get all bacteria out.

"God...!" Tony spat out between clenched teeth, but he didn't move. All Gibbs felt was a slight trembling of the younger agent's body - and of his own. From here Gibbs had a perfect view of the bulge in Tony's black tights, and he couldn't help but wonder what Tony had under there. Maybe now he had spoiled his chances of ever knowing... Gibbs cleansed the wound a little more thoroughly than he had to - just to keep sitting there, taking in the view. But before Tony would start to notice, he finally washed away the soap with the hot water from the cup, grabbed the last piece of the shred and started bandaging his foot. As Gibbs looked up shortly, they gained eye contact - Tony looked both thankful and like a deer in the headlights of a truck. Obviously he was still thinking about why he had had been sleeping curled up against his boss. Gibbs looked calm and composed - even though he wasn't really. As Gibbs finished the bandage, he persuaded himself to get up from his sitting position:

"Better?" he asked and couldn't help but to once again study DiNozzo's trimmed and almost hairless torso. He quickly removed his glance though. Tony smiled a smile, which actually seemed quite genuine:

"Yeah... Thanks, boss," he said as he hesitated to put his foot down on the carpet... But he did anyway, and a dull pain shot through him. But it wasn't near as bad as before. He would have to limp a bit, but it would probably be much better tomorrow already. Suddenly Gibbs' phone vibrated on the other nightstand, and Tony jumped a little. Picking up the phone, Gibbs stood in the middle of the room, still without his shirt on. As he spoke, Tony was carefully putting on his pants and shirt trying to put as little weight on the injured foot as possible. His mind couldn't quite comprehend what was going on... The floor didn't feel that cold, but then again in the night time it probably was. And he remembered what Roland had implied about his boss... Was it really...?

"That was Abby. She's done analyzing the letters we got from the Clemenz residence... Apparently some of them hinted that Dustin had a relationship other than just navy acquaintances... Mostly he spoke of a Shawn Parskin, our dead petty officer," Gibbs said and tilted his head a bit in thoughts:

"Apparently they were in a relationship," Gibbs said and grabbed his shirt, which he quickly pulled on.

"Let's go," he then said and shoved Tony's shoes in the younger agent's direction. Tony blinked a few times:

"Where to?" he asked and looked up at Gibbs, who merely shook his head slightly at Tony's question.

"To Deanwood, Sheriff Road 12 of course," Gibbs said and looked at Tony, who sighed:

"And how exactly are we going to tell Parskin's wife, that her husband was gay AND probably cheating on her?" he asked, and a slight smirk formed on Gibbs' face:

"Well, you take care of that. First I have to tell her that her husband is dead..." he said and waved at him to hurry up. With a slight groan and a discontent facial expression Tony got one of his shoes on. Then the other shoe on the hurt foot... Grimacing he managed to get it on and then he tied the lace.

"Today, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he stood by the door, waiting for the senior agent.

"Coming, boss!" Tony sighed and joined Gibbs by the door, which quickly closed behind them as they headed down the long hallway towards the reception. Betty, the pretty brunette, was on duty once again this morning and she raised an eyebrow as she noticed Gibbs and behind him the limping, younger man.

"Good morning," she said hesitantly and eyed Tony and Gibbs up and down. 'They must have hit it off hard', she seemed to be thinking. Tony avoided eye contact, but Gibbs immediately placed the key and fifty bucks on the counter:

"Good morning, Betty - thank you for the hospitality. We had a little accident, here's something to replace it."

Betty looked confused for a second. Then she forced a smile and nodded, still looking at Tony, who was leaning against the wall trying to take some weight off his foot.

"Thank you... uhm, no problem..." Betty said and seemed like she wanted to roll her eyes at Gibbs, but to her luck she didn't.

"Have a nice day," she said and watched them as they walked out onto the parking lot.  
Here Gibbs unlocked the rental car and they both got in, buckling the seat belts. It was an half an hour drive to Deanwood, and as Gibbs' turned on the engine, he shortly looked over at Tony – he seemed to be far away in thoughts. During the ride none of them spoke, each of them had enough on their mind. Tony was looking out the window, just trying to piece everything together regarding his boss and this whole weird underworld he seemed to have fallen into. While Gibbs was trying to crack the mystery about the two dead marines... and of course feeling frustrated about the whole thing about Tony's apparent homophobia and his own eagerness.  
Sooner than they thought they rolled into the Deanwood area in DC, where the widowed Kirstin Parskin lived... Gibbs sighed a little – it was never easy to bring such bad news. And Tony seemed to be focusing hard on presenting some sort of speech in his mind involving the whole 'cheating and gay'-thing. He had no idea how to articulate himself in a proper way about issues like this... especially not in front of a grieving widow.

The grey rental car pulled up next to a red van in the driveway on Sheriff Road. As they got out of the car – Tony a little clumsily – they looked around in the garden. It was nicely kept with rose beds and small fountains... Next to the front door hung a big sign saying '12'. Stepping up on the concrete steps onto the mat by the dront foor, Gibbs knocked. Silent footsteps could be heard from inside, and the door opened a notch – behind it a pale face was looking at them. A chain was between the doorframe and the door, just in case any intruders should come by.

"Hello, Kirstin Parskin?" Gibbs asked in his formal tone of voice, and the woman behind the door hesitated a bit, but then nodded. Her eyes had a weary and kind of scared look in them, and Gibbs hurried to say:

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS. This is agent DiNozzo. Can we come in, we need to ask you some questions?" Gibbs said as he studied her facial expression as she looked at the badge he was showing her.

"What is this about?" Kirstin asked, and Gibbs looked compassionate:

"Can we come in, please?", Gibbs said, ignoring her question.

"Sure..." she almost whispered as she unhooked the chain and opened the door, as if she already knew what news they were bringing. Gibbs and Tony wiped their feet on the mat thoroughly and walked inside. The hallway was a little dark and everything was kept in a sort of vintage style with heavy, flowered curtains, paintings on the brown walls and different pieces of retro art standing here and there. It was was neat, but way too gloomy for Tony's taste and he frowned a little as he looked around. They walked into the livingroom which also was like a private art museum with all sorts of weird things hanging on the walls... Everything from African masks to deer's antlers and such. Tony frowned again and they sat down in two big, brown leather couches with a marble coffee table in between. Kirstin sat in one couch and Tony and Gibbs in the other.

"It's about Shawn, isn't it?" Kirstin asked nervously as she folded her hands in her lap, rubbing her fingers. Gibbs looked at her and leaned forwards a bit.

"I knew something was wrong... I knew it... He usually never shuts off his cell, and normally he can't wait to see me... Then he goes to a party instead of coming home... What is going on, agent Gibbs?" she asked and her blue eyes were craving answers. Gibbs looked at her firmly:

"I'm afraid your husband has been killed, Mrs Parskin..." he said and immediately the shock was on display in Kirstin's eyes. For a few seconds she just sat there like struck by lightning.

"What...?" she whispered under her breath and looked incredilously from Gibbs to Tony. Tears were forming rapidly in her eyes and her fingers had stopped rubbing her hands.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs Parskin..." Gibbs began, but was cut off by the now crying Kirstin:

"NO! It can't be, it can't be!" she yelled and bowed her head, tears dripping onto her light blue dress. Shaking over her entire body she looked up at the two agents as she wrapped her arms around her upper body:

"Tell me it isn't true, agent Gibbs...?" she rasped and as Gibbs slowly began shaking his head, she seemed to lose control of herself, hammering a fist into the coffee table:

"PLEASE! Please...!" she yelled and then buried her face in her hands, sobbing violently. Tony swallowed and looked at Gibbs shortly, however he didn't return the glance. He was focused on the traumatized woman in front of him.

"Mrs Parskin... I will make sure you get all the help you need to recover from this loss..." Gibbs said, and she looked at him with a pleading expression:

"Please..." she repeated, but this time it was a weak sob. Gibbs placed his hands on the coffee table:

"I am sorry, but in order to find out who murdered your husband we will have to ask you some questions..." he said and continued:

"We'll take it in your pace, Mrs Parskin. Just take your time," he said and studied her tearswelled eyes. Handing her a paper towel from his inner pocket Gibbs leaned back in the couch, making the leather quirk a little. For a long time there was silence – except from the sobs and blowing her nose – but then finally she nodded, all red-faced and swollen around the eyes.

"You said you called your husband at 9am yesterday morning?" Gibbs asked and she nodded.

"Did you notice anything unusual?" he continued and she scratched the back of her neck. She then shook her head:

"No, he just sounded... well, sad and.. maybe a little drunk. He hung up pretty fast... didn't even say that he loved me, he just said that he'd come home when the party was over," Kirstin said and wiped her eyes.

"And you don't know where the party was or why he was sad?" Gibbs asked.

"No... He just said it was at some motel with some friends... God..." Kirstian said and buried her face in in the paper towel.

"Do you know Johnson's Motel on Anacostia Freeway by the Benning Road crossing?" Gibbs then asked and Kirstin nodded a bit:

"Yes, I've drove by many times... it's not far from here. Why?" she asked and looked from Tony to Gibbs.

"Because that's where your husband was found... The weird thing is that there were no signs of a party. Do you know if he had any enemies?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

_

* * *

_

**What will happen now? ****  
What is going on? Where is Bryan Sawyer?  
And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold?  
**YOU DECIDE!

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is based on an idea from ****myself – please send your ideas!**

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tony and Gibbs were silent in the car as they drove towards Johnson's Motel by the Benning Road crossing... It had been tough at the Parskin residence telling the widow what her diseased husband had really been up to. Tony had managed to tell Kirstin the basics without embarrassing himself or Gibbs and without going into details. Kirstin was a nervous wreck when they had left her, but a psychologist had already been assigned to the case. Also, she had told them everything she knew about her husband... Shocked about him leading a double-life could maybe have clouded her memory, so Gibbs had of course left her his card. She had told them that Shawn had phoned home saying that he was at a party, sounding drunk and slightly sad – but the crime scene showed no evidence of a party. And he had of course never returned home that morning as he had promised his wife... And here they were with a corpse in a cheap motel room and no clue as to who the killer might be. Kirstin had insisted that her husband had had no enemies that she knew of... Only good friends and a Dustin Clementz who he had said was his best buddy.  
Tony's jaw muscles were clenching slightly as they reached the Anacostia Freeway by the motel while Gibbs had a dark stare in his eyes as if he was studying something intensely. A lot was on his mind...  
As they rolled into the parking lot in front of the motel, Tony looked around checking out the place. Gibbs was quickly out the door and blinking a few times Tony quickly followed, annoyed at the lump of worry which was lodged in his throat. For some reason the same thought repeated itself in his head: 'It's just professional, it's just professional'...  
The two of them walked past the reception and a few police men, nodding as a greeting. From there they continued into the building, just following the yellow police band down the hallway... They quickly reached a room just around a corner and entered by ducking under the yellow band. The room looked pretty neat and there were no traces of alcohol or drugs... no empty beer cans, no used glasses, no litter on the floor, no snack bowls... Just a blood stained area in the middle of the room, where the body of Shawn Parskin had been. He had been stabbed in the same manner as Dustin Clementz, the first victim... And apparently with the same knife.

"What did they have in common?" Gibbs suddenly asked, almost making Tony jump. Swallowing a little Tony started:

"Well, they..." – but Gibbs butted in:

"Other than maybe being in a relationship, going to the Zenith and being stationed at the Nimitz?"

Silence fell for a few seconds and Tony's eyes darted around a bit, trying to find some other things that could link the two murder victims together... He came up short though:

"Well... That's about it, I think," he mumbled and jumped again as Gibbs' phone suddenly rang. His boss quickly picked it up, ignoring the younger agent's increasing tendency to act like a nervous wreck. Gibbs uttered a few short remarks on the phone before hanging up and turning towards Tony:

"Figures," he just said and eyed Tony up and down. Confused Tony raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands slightly in a non-verbal way of saying 'huh'. Gibbs sighed a bit:

"Well, what do I need a senior agent for if he can't see the alternative angles?" Gibbs said in a monotone voice, yet with a teasing smile in his blue eyes. Tony involuntarily burst into a brilliant smile as he always did when he felt caught off guard:

"Well, he's good a fetching coffee, cracking jokes, lighten the mood, quote famous movies..." Tony started, but Gibbs interrupted:

"I'm not smiling," was his short reply and Tony's smile faded a bit as he let his arms fall down while looking at Gibbs with an apologizing look in his eyes:

"And otherwise be an annoying prick..." he sighed and looked at his boss, who was suddenly redirecting his attention to the room, seemingly looking for evidence that the team might have missed. Tony felt like his heart sank an inch or two... But he couldn't quite place if it was just because he was letting his boss down professionally or...

"You need to see new angles," Gibbs then said as he turned around again and held up a piece of something that looked like fibres in his tweezers. Tony's eyes grew wider:

"What's that?" he asked and Gibbs tilted his head a bit with a smirk:

"That's rope, DiNozzo... See, apparently our petty officer was bound and beaten before he was killed... That was Abby on the phone and she found evidence that Shawn Parskin was tied up before he was killed, also there were marks from the knife's blade on his throat... but none of those were lethal, seems like he was forced to do something... See any angles, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and looked expectantly at Tony, who kept staring at the rope fibres in the tweezers:

"But why force Parskin to call home and risk exposure?" Tony asked and looked at Gibbs, who smiled:

"Well, either the wife is involved or it was an act of generousity from the killer's side," he said and carefully put the rope fibres in a small see-through plastic bag.

"If he was tied up and beaten... Maybe it was part of the torture?" Tony thought out loud and Gibbs nodded as he examined the bed, looking for other evidence. He didn't find anything though, and got back up, looking at Tony:

"Good angle, senior agent," Gibbs said as he caught himself studying Tony's face in the orange light which poured in from the window... He looked like a Greek god just in that moment...

"Thanks, boss..." Tony said, a smile decorating his golden face. Gibbs forced himself to remove his glance, and once again he damned himself for letting his selfcontrol slip away like that.

"Let's go," he snapped and turned around, walking out on the hallway. Tony frowned a bit at his boss' sudden change of mood, but followed with no questions. As they walked down the hallway the silence almost seemed delicate like glass and Tony had the feeling that if he dared to speak it would shatter like a Chinese vase. The silence followed them all the way to the parking lot, where Gibbs walked up to the rental car and put the key in the lock... However he didn't turn it. Instead he looked at Tony while leaning his elbows on the roof of the car. Tony looked back, but somehow it made him uncomfortable to gain eye contact with his boss... why couldn't he get all this weird ambivalence towards him out of his head? Even if that Roland guy had been right about Gibbs... then so what? 'What do you mean so what' – a voice inside his head snapped back and Tony sighed in annoyance.

"Something on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony immediately popped back into the real world. His glance not being able to find any place to rest darted past Gibbs a couple of times before Tony managed to speak:

"Uhmmm... Well, I was just wondering how we'll crack this one, boss..." he lied and smiled slightly. Gibbs of course knew right away that the agent wasn't telling the truth, but he chose to play along. It was probably best for now:

"Are you secondguessing our capability of doing so?" Gibbs taunted and Tony blinked:

"Umm, no, boss, I mean... No," he stammered and continued while a grin was slowly spreading on Gibbs' face:

"Damn it, I'm so hungry I can't even think, boss... Can we get some grub? I could definitely go for Mexican right now, some spices would probably fire me up and then I wouldn't keep embarrassing myself by talking nonsense and saying way too long sentences without even..." Tony rambled but Gibbs interrupted him:

"DiNozzo...? DiNozzo...!" he butted in and finally managed to break Tony's flow of speech. The agent then just stared at him, almost dumbfounded:

"Yeah..?" Tony asked insecurely.

"I'd like a Mexican steak," Gibbs just said and watched as a grin spread on Tony's face... He was so perfect when he smiled genuinely. He just looked... flawless. Tony smiled:

"Really? Awesome - thanks, boss – I know this great Mexican place where they have these amazing tenderloins with hot chili peppers and salsa, that reminds me of that movie by Tarantino – who's absolutely brilliant I might add – called From Dusk Till Dawn, where two murderous brothers want to flee to Mexico and..." Tony started, but Gibbs butted in as he turned the key in the lock:

"Don't push it, or you'll have to settle for an air steak," Gibbs said and opened the car door. He got behind the wheel as Tony sat down in his seat in the passenger side, a little embarrassed:

"I won't say one more word, boss," he said and clenched his lips shut. Gibbs smiled a hidden smile at Tony... He could be so childish, yet funny – sometimes without even knowing it. But also sometimes he really lacked a stop-button.

"Two lefts, then a right and it's there - Mexico King!" Tony said quickly through clenched teeth as to ensure Gibbs that those would be the last words coming from his mouth in at least the next three minutes. Again Gibbs smiled a little and headed for the Mexican restaurant...

* * *

Gibbs was studying Tony's face as they sat by the window in the restaurant in a red leather booth. As he chewed on his steak, Gibbs kept sucking in the atmosphere and just the whole situation. Being able to sit right across from Tony in a Mexican restaurant wasn't exactly something which happened often. And he enjoyed every moment. But at the same time he was getting tired of the younger agent's persistence... Why was he so hesitant and seemingly 'blind' to this whole ordeal between them? Gibbs HAD played his cards too soon by sharing Tony's bed, but still it gnawed at him that Tony obviously didn't want to budge in his beliefs. But lately it did seem like Tony was getting more curious, yet still a complete nervous wreck. But Gibbs guessed he couldn't blame him.

"This is sooo good...!" Tony suddenly burst out, causing Gibbs to let go of his worried thoughts. With a small smile Gibbs nodded as he carved out a mouthful of the tenderloin on his plate.

"Definitely is..." Gibbs said after chewing on the meat, savouring the succulent flavours. Tony uttered a small grin as he continued to shovel the food into his mouth. Gibbs frowned a bit – he acted like he hadn't had anything to eat for days. Tilting his head a bit he studied the senior agent as he ravaged the food on the plate... Gibbs watched as Tony's fork went up and down from the plate to his mouth and vice versa. It almost seemed like he was hurrying... Camouflaging his speed-eating as mere hunger. Gibbs slowly put down his fork and his knife and leaned over the table a bit... Before doing so he had looked around only to find the restaurant half-empty. And the booths around them weren't occupied. Gibbs finally managed to catch Tony's attention with his piercing stare, and the younger agent looked up.

"What's really on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs then asked, seemingly shredding the otherwise so nice atmosphere with a rusty razor. Tony seemed to freeze completely for a splitsecond... And for once their eye contact lasted for more than a staggering three seconds. Tony's lips started to form a small grin, but before it spread Gibbs simply raised his eyebrows:

"No," he just said and watched as Tony started looking confused, yet defensive as a rat trapped in a corner. Gibbs couldn't handle any more of this beating-around-the-bush with Tony, whose beginning grin immediately faded. Gibbs watched as Tony broke eye contact and stared at his plate instead, not quite able to find any words. But Gibbs weren't backing off and the question still hung in the air, thickening the oxygen they breathed in. Tony swallowed and cleared his throat vaguely:

"I just... I just keep thinking..." he said and trailed off.

"Think about what?" Gibbs asked, still not removing his glance from Tony's downcast eyes.

"What Roland said about you... Eh... It's none of my business, boss, I'm sorry..." Tony said and looked like he was about to get up from his seat, but Gibbs didn't budge:

"What did he say? And you can't offend me, DiNozzo," Gibbs said in a mild, yet strict voice as he looked at Tony demandingly.

"Euhm... he, uhm... said you were gay, boss..." Tony said, his cheeks flushing with red. Gibbs tilted his head more and narrowed his eyes a little:

"He did? And why do you think about that?" Gibbs said, this time in a softer voice. Tony's glance darted around for a moment, then settled back on the plate.

"Is it true?" Tony then asked, surprising Gibbs a bit by his sudden blunt question. He leaned over the table a little more, smiling a skew smile... subtle, but visible:

"Do you want it to be?" Gibbs then asked and turned his head after the waitress:

"Ma'am, can we have the check, please," he said and she quickly scurried over to their table, obviously noticing DiNozzo's confused and flabbergasted expression as she handed Gibbs the bill. Her glance examined his face and she hesitated a bit before grabbing the plates and walking back to the kitchen behind the counter.

"Let's go," Gibbs said as he gently smacked twenty-five dollars down on the table plate and got up. Tony blinked and got up as well, looking around the nearest booths to check if anyone might have heard them. But as he expected they were empty. Gibbs had never seen Tony this confused and he wondered if maybe he had taken it too far... But part of him didn't regret a thing. It felt right... And Gibbs had to admit that he liked the chase. Tony completely avoided eyecontact and just started following Gibbs as he walked towards the exit. The senior agent couldn't help but wonder – had he somehow consumed some acid? Or tumbled down some rabbit's hole just like in the Alice in Wonderland movie? His thoughts seemed to be derailed at the moment... But at the same time it somehow felt like the lump of worry in his throat was changing...

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**What will happen now?  
What is going on? Where is Bryan Sawyer?  
And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold?  
**YOU DECIDE!

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is based on an idea from **_c__am_

_THANK YOU!_

* * *

_(Trying to speed the romance up a bit, I hope it doesn't come out too short or 'out of place')_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

The strobe lights were dancing around and bouncing off the walls at The Zenith. It was around midnight and Gibbs and DiNozzo had been in the bar for hours, scanning their surroundings for clues and possible suspects. However the evening had been completely eventless. With a sigh Tony rubbed his slightly stubby chin and looked down on his glass with alcohol free beer. What a vile drink, tasteless and without purpose. But keeping up appearances was important and that was the only reason why he forced himself to drink it. After the incident between Simon and Gibbs people had backed off with all of their flirting - word had quickly spread that 'Gary' as Gibbs called himself was a jealous and rather violent bastard that you did not want to mess with. The strobe lights bathed the two agents in a glimmering blue color and Tony caught himself thinking again about what Gibbs had said at the Mexican restaurant - basically he had not answered Tony's question, but indirectly he actually had. Biting his lower lip a small smile decorated Tony's lips, and he didn't even notice that Gibbs was watching him... Instead his eyes were fixed on the many bottles of liquor in the back of the bar as he was far away in thoughts. Gibbs removed his glance with a smirk and looked at his wrist watch... it was late and this was the time he had been waiting for ever since the revealing conversation at Mexico King. He slipped five dollars to the bartender and sent him a nod. With this he got up from his stool and looked at Tony, who had now resurfaced from whatever dream he had been in.

"We're leaving?" Tony asked and looked up at Gibbs who tapped his watch with an impatient movement of his index finger. The senior agent stood up and he felt how Gibbs' warm, broad hand grabbed a hold of his. Tony wasn't startled as he had been at first, because this was now an almost daily routine. Keeping up appearances... They walked across the floor under the rotating strobe lights and out through the door, envious glances fixed on them.  
The colder night air hit their faces as a refreshing breeze as they walked down the sidewalk down the street towards the nearest hotel... After the incident with Roland they definitely couldn't stay at his place, and changing hotels was always a good idea in order not to raise suspicion. The sidewalk was a bit crowded with loud or kissing men, but the two agents soon rounded a corner and the music from The Zenith became more and more distant.

"Eventless day..." Tony muttered and glanced at Gibbs shortly.

"I wouldn't say so," Gibbs said under his breath clearly referring to the small break-through at Mexico King earlier... This hint however went undetected by Tony, who shrugged:

"The case is growing cold, Boss..." he started, but Gibbs softly interrupted him:

"No, it isn't," he just said and smirked slightly, but the dark nightly shadows disguised it and Tony didn't notice. Instead he shook his head:

"But how are we going to find..." he began once more, but again Gibbs cut him off:

"We'll find him. But now we need some rest and calm. Tomorrow is yet another day," he said almost cheerfully and Tony frowned a bit:

"Well, aren't you chipper, Boss..." he said with a small smile, but then the smile seemed to freeze on his face. They had been walking at least two blocks down almost empty streets... But they were still holding hands. Tony's walking pace slowed down a little and as he started letting go of Gibbs' hand - he wouldn't let him. Instead Gibbs firmed his grasp, gently but resolutely. Tony noticed how Gibbs' eyes were locked on him in the pale yellow light from the street lamps... But he didn't dare to look back. His heart was thumping and he couldn't determine if it was good or bad. Hesitating Tony's hand was still intertwined with Gibbs' and they were still walking, but his legs were starting to feel like jello. Their pace was slowing down more and more and Tony seemed almost in a daze, but he still didn't dare to look at his boss. Slowly the two of them came to a hold on the sidewalk and Tony swallowed.

"Look at me," Gibbs said softly. Tony blinked a few times and clearly he was struggling to find the courage to gain eye contact with those piercing blue eyes. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Tony finally raised his glance... He looked at Gibbs shyly in the dim light, goose bumps forming on his skin.

"Why are you scared?" Gibbs asked as he watched the younger man whose glance really fought not to flicker. Gibbs applied some gentle pressure around Tony's palm as if to encourage him to speak up. Again Tony swallowed, but he managed to keep eye contact.

"I... Don't know..." Tony stuttered lowly and a chill went through him. Gibbs smiled.

"Yes, you do..." Gibbs whispered and pulled lightly at Tony, shortening the distance between them. Tony's gaze flickered slightly, but stayed locked with Gibbs'.

"What if... if... I am just.. confused...?" Tony said and looked at his boss.

"Tony... You're holding my hand," Gibbs said and Tony blinked, realizing that now HE was actually holding on to Gibbs and not the other way around... Wide-eyed Tony looked at his boss, his lips parting slightly in surprise. But he didn't let go. A slight twitch could be seen in the corner of Tony's mouth. What was going on with him? It was like his mind was suddenly warped and unfamiliar to him... But still it didn't feel that uncomfortable. Gibbs smiled and once again he grabbed a hold of Tony's fingers instead of just letting his hand hang down relaxed in the intimate holding hands.

"I... I don't know if this..." Tony began but trailed off. Gibbs sent him a reassuring smile and nodded his head towards a sign on the opposite side of the street which read 'Hotel'.

"Will work...?" Gibbs said and looked at Tony whose cheeks were flushing with red. The younger man nodded. There was silence for a few seconds before Gibbs started to lead them towards the hotel across the street.

As they entered the reception Tony sent Gibbs a worried stare and slowly Gibbs let go of the agent's hand... It would be stupid to pressure Tony too much. He was barely acknowledging the fact that they had been holding hands and that there might be feelings involved - showing off in public in front of the desk clerk was just not appropriate at this time. Gibbs looked at the receptionist:

"A room, please," he said and the man behind the counter frowned a bit:

"Single or double?" he asked, looking from Gibbs to Tony. Tony was busy looking at everything but the receptionist, trying to somehow disguise the red shade on his cheeks. He wasn't succeeding though and when Gibbs said 'single' he suppressed a small twitch.

"Sure..." the clerk said in a low tone of voice and slid the keys across the desk as Gibbs planted a fifty dollar bill in front of him.

"Keep the change," Gibbs just said and started walking towards their room down the hallway, accompanied by Tony who was eager to get away from the clerks piercing stare. Gibbs unlocked the door and walked inside the room, closely followed by Tony who stopped halfway into the room on the middle of the carpeted floor. He just stood there while Gibbs closed the door... followed by a 'click' from the lock. This however sent a chill down Tony's spine and he turned around to face his Gibbs:

"Look, boss, I..." he started, but Gibbs held up his hands:

"I know, I know... We're not going to do anything hasty... and please - call me Jethro," he said reassuringly and smiled at Tony, who was looking slightly paler than usual. Gibbs could tell how insecure Tony was about this whole situation. He didn't want to ruin his chances, but at the same time he couldn't let Tony's fear of male interaction control everything. Then they would get nowhere. Tony smiled half a smile and looked almost questioningly at Gibbs. He felt overwhelmed... Overwhelmed but at the same time somehow excited. His mind felt like it was spinning, and he felt warm and almost fuzzy inside.

"What if... I... What if..." Tony stuttered as he was looking at the floor. Gibbs looked at him:

"What if what...?" he asked as he studied the man in front of him. Tony looked up shyly but had a look in his eyes that Gibbs hadn't seen before.

"What if I... want to?" Tony said in a low voice and this time his eyes were locked with Gibbs'. Gibbs' eyebrows rose a little and a smirk formed on his face:

"What do you want?" he asked and stepped a little closer to Tony, who was still looking him in the eyes. Tony looked a little speculative as he eyed Gibbs up and down...

"I want to... try," Tony then almost whispered. Gibbs suppressed the urge to let his jaw drop at this sudden change in Tony's behavior - instead he kept his cool and smiled as he took yet a step closer:

"Then let's try, Tony..." Gibbs whispered while he felt his heart starting to race expectantly.

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**What will happen now? What is going on? Where is Bryan Sawyer? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold? **

YOU DECIDE!

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is based on an idea from **_DS2010_

_THANK YOU!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Carefully Gibbs took yet another step towards Tony and now they were only standing inches from each other, the warmth of each man's breath hitting the other softly in the face. Gibbs had a slight smirk on his face while Tony was looking like a mix between dull fear and arousal. Tony suppressed the instinctive urge to twitch as Gibbs placed his broad hand carefully on the younger man's chest, looking him deep in the eyes. Gibbs felt the racing of Tony's heart under the thin fabric of the shirt and his own heart was thumping equally hard in his chest. He had been wanting this for so long... It almost seemed unreal that this could actually be the night where his dream came true. Slowly Gibbs began sliding his hand downwards on Tony's chest, feeling the toned muscles underneath the white cotton. The younger agent's eyes were semi-closed and he no longer had that wide-eyed look of uncertainty on his face. Slowly Gibbs let both of his hands slide around Tony and pulled him in slightly, careful not to move too fast. A small sigh escaped Tony's mouth as Gibbs gently pressed himself against the younger man. For Tony this was nerve wrecking but at the same time incredibly sensual and… and some word he couldn't think of. His mind felt like whatever smoking weed probably felt like. Weird and thrilling, yet intriguing and exciting. To his own surprise Tony could feel himself harden as Gibbs brushed against him and started to carefully nibble his neck. Dizziness almost overwhelmed Tony and he pulled away slightly. Immediately Gibbs looked at him questioningly:

"Oh, did I…?" he started, but Tony shook his head, quite unable to talk for a few seconds. Gibbs looked a bit worried and Tony hurried to clear his throat:

"You didn't do anything wrong, Boss… I mean, Jethro," he smiled and inhaled deeply as if he had been holding his breath for a while. Gibbs still looked a little surprised, but when Tony sat himself down on the edge of the bed he seemed to regain some confidence in the situation. For once Gibbs wasn't sure how far he could go… With a smile Gibbs sat himself down next to Tony, whose fingers were grabbing the linen tightly. Noticing this Gibbs simply sent him a curious smile. The younger agent cleared his throat again:

"It's just… new. That's all… and I guess I'm nervous," he muttered lowly but then looked at Gibbs, who immediately noticed how big Tony's pupils were, clearly stating that he was aroused. Also the bulge in his pants wasn't to be missed.

"It's okay. You set the pace, Tony," Gibbs said as he placed a hand on Tony's muscular thigh, massaging it gently as he looked at the handsome man next to him. Tony smiled slightly and with a long sigh he let himself fall backwards on the soft bed, bouncing on the mattress a little before lying still with his arms resting under his head. Gibbs blinked a few times in surprise… Then he also laid himself down next to Tony, but on his side so he could look at his senior agent's stunning profile in the dim light from the lamp in the ceiling. Circling the tip of his index finger around Tony's hardened nipple under the fabric Gibbs smiled as he noticed how Tony's eyes closed slightly in enjoyment. Slowly Gibbs slid his broad hand down Tony's stomach, circled his belly button slightly and continue downwards as he watched the younger man's facial expression at all times. Gibbs could feel him tense up a bit as his fingers reached the belt in his black pants and he pulled his hand back a little.

"No, keep going..." Tony whispered hoarsely and almost wide-eyed Gibbs let his hand continue on its journey. This was absolute heaven to Gibbs, whose mind was flashing memories from the bullpen where he always secretly had eyed Tony up and down. For years.  
Tony was still gazing at the ceiling, and Gibbs wished that he would look him in the eyes... But at the same time he understood if that would be a bit too intimate for Tony at this point. However the sensation in Gibbs's throbbing member was almost getting agonizing... Carefully Gibbs grabbed a soft hold of Tony's belt and started to open it. Tony was still staring at the ceiling with half closed eyes, and Gibbs paused for a moment.

"Tony...?" he said and sent him a reassuring smile. Tony finally turned his head towards his boss, sending him a unique hazel stare that Gibbs hadn't seen before. Gibbs raised his eyebrows as if to ask if all of this was okay, but Tony spoke before he had the chance to open his mouth.

"Why did I wait for so long...?" Tony asked almost into the air and Gibbs felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Caressing Tony's lower abdomen he smiled.

"Because of the thought of suddenly not being the classical handsome stereotype scared you... You had to find out for yourself that your fears are irrational," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, nibbling slightly on his ear lobe. This sent shivers down Tony's spine and he could feel himself harden even more. Gibbs was right. His words had summed up everything that Tony hadn't quite been able to put his finger on. Smiling Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I want it..." Tony whispered under his breath and Gibbs suddenly felt Tony's hand starting to explore his trimmed stomach.

"I want YOU," Tony added and put his hand on top of Gibbs's by his belt, guiding him to open it. Gibbs' heart rate went from fast to something that felt like a thousand bongo drums being hammered on viciously.

"And I want YOU," Gibbs murmured as he opened Tony's belt and slowly started to zip down his pants. The sight that met him almost took his breath away - Tony's rather tight, black trunks looked like a massive tent. Gibbs had always wondered if Tony's confidence had been reflecting something other than his personality... seemed like he just had it all. Tony's hand was still resting on top of Gibbs' and he started guiding his boss to rub his palm against the fabric of the trunks. Again Tony's eyelids seemed to get heavy with arousal, but this time he was looking at Gibbs. The bulge in Tony's trunks seemed to keep growing bigger and harder, and the fabric started to get slightly moist with pre-cum. Tony's breathing had become heavy and fast and he looked at his boss:

"Can I taste you?" Tony asked a little shyly and Gibbs had to keep his cool in order not to either let his jaw drop or come in his pants from all of the sexual tension which seemed to thicken the air in the small hotel room.

"Are you sure, Tony...?" Gibbs asked. He had to make sure that Tony was completely and utterly willing to do this and that he actually really wanted it.

"Yes," Tony said in a hoarse voice and Gibbs could tell by the look in his hazel eyes that he was serious. This only made him harden more and it felt like his heart did a somersault in his chest. Breathing heavily Gibbs got up from the bed and placed himself next to Tony, standing on the floor, looking down on the handsome man lying below him in the white sheets. Tony got up on his elbow and turned slightly to the side, looking up at Gibbs with an excited smile on his lips. Slowly Gibbs reached out and stroked Tony's hair affectionately... He then let his hand find the zipper in his pants and opened it, revealing black trunks with a white waistband. Tony's eyes seemed to grow a bit wider as he saw the rock hard bulge revealed before him. Leaning to the side Tony reached out a bit and pulled at the waistband... Gibbs swallowed hard as he stared down on Tony who was about to see him naked for the first time. Chills ran through his body as Tony pulled the trunks down enough to let his hard member become visible, bouncing slightly up and down stiff as a board. Tony looked almost mesmerized by the sight and Gibbs was about to ask him if he was sure once more, but before he had the chance, Gibbs let out a moan as Tony's warm lips closed around his member.

"God, Tony..." Gibbs groaned and couldn't help but press himself slightly into Tony's mouth. This was welcomed by a hot tongue which started to swirl around the head, and Tony let his hand grab a hold of the thick, pulsating shaft. He could feel how Gibbs was trembling, and this was an amazing feeling. To finally see his boss so exposed... so human and open. Gibbs groaned again as Tony tightened his soft lips a bit and started to suck him off, letting his mouth go up and down. Tony was exploring the taste... and he had to admit that even though it was new and somewhat scary, it was also extremely arousing. He could feel himself throbbing and looking up at Gibbs he couldn't help but stroke himself at the same time. The sensation of Tony's lips around him almost drove Gibbs to the brink of insanity, and carefully he grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair, gently pulling his head backwards a bit, making him let go of his cock. Tony looked at him questioningly, and Gibbs smiled.

"I don't want it to end yet..." he panted as small droplets of sweat was forming on his forehead, amazed at how skilled Tony was at this.

"Do you want me to give you...?" Gibbs started, but Tony interrupted him:

"I want to go all the way," he just said as he realized how much pent up sexual tension he had been carrying for all of these years. He wanted it now...  
Gibbs eyes grew wide:

"What, you want me to...?" he asked but trailed off a bit and Tony continued:

"I want to know what it's like... and I want it to be you. Only you," he said and smiled a smile that made Gibbs almost lose his composure. Swallowing as he tried to control his pounding heart, Gibbs stroked Tony's hair again:

"You have to be completely sure, Tony... Are you sure?" he said and Tony's glance said it all, but he nodded just to make sure that Gibbs was completely aware of his unspoken YES. Gibbs smiled and slowly pulled down his pants... He could feel Tony's exploring stare study him as he also took off his shirt. Tony was surprised by how fit Gibbs was... there were some grey hairs on his chest of course, but his entire body was so much more toned that he had thought. Tony sat himself up in the bed, sending Gibbs longing stares as he almost struggled to get off his pants and shirt.

"Easy... We have time," Gibbs slightly grinned and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, helping to pull off Tony's pants and trunks. Tony's breathing was ragged and fast and he put an arm around Gibbs' upper body, caressing his chest with his fingers while kissing him on the back. Gibbs closed his eyes and savored the moment... This would more than definitely stay with him forever. Turning around breaking the embrace Gibbs leaned down, pressing Tony gently down on to the mattress. Their noses were only an inch from each other and as their chests met they could feel the harsh pounding of each other's hearts. Tony reached up and stroked Gibbs' shaved cheek just before his boss nibbled on the side of his neck. A slight grazing of Gibbs' teeth against his skin sent Tony into something that had to be what seventh heaven felt like. Swallowing Tony grabbed a hold with both of his hands around the back of Gibbs' neck, looking him deep in the eyes:

"Please take me..." he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**What will happen now? What is going on? Where is Bryan Sawyer? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold? **

YOU DECIDE!

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is based on an idea from **Herky Illiniwek

* * *

_THANK YOU!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Gibbs pressed himself against Tony, torso against torso, and each man felt how the hardness of their naked members were rubbing against each other. The dim orange light from the ceiling lamp bathed them in a golden shade and Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, pressing his lips against his mouth. Tongues swirling around each other Tony got a taste of coffee and pure lust... He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Gibbs broke the kiss gently and started to let his tongue travel down Tony's neck and chest. As he sucked on Tony's hard nipples, the younger man let out an almost agonized moan.

"Please..." Tony moaned and placed his hands on Gibbs' shoulders, guiding him to look him in the eyes. Gibbs bit his lower lip and smiled crookedly at his senior agent, who was lying completely nude and wanting below him. Slowly Gibbs moved down towards the end of the bed, grabbing a soft but tight hold of Tony's firm thighs... With an impatient nod from Tony, Gibbs slowly spread his legs. Tony swallowed hard as sweat droplets ran down his face.

"Please...!" he repeated, urging Gibbs to move faster. But the older man enjoyed the thick tension in the air and the longing gaze that Tony sent him. He was enjoying this more than anything, and he wasn't going to spoil it by going too fast.

"You want it?" Gibbs teased as his fingers started rubbing Tony's throbbing shaft, savoring the sensation of the soft, pulsating veins under the skin. Tony groaned as he pressed himself against Gibbs' hand.

"Yes, I want it...!" he almost cried, squirming slightly in the sheets. Gibbs sent him a vicious smile and reached up, caressing Tony's lips with his index finger. Tony kissed it feverishly and when Gibbs let his finger slide into Tony's mouth, his tongue immediately found it and sucked on it. Gibbs felt like he was in ecstasy and he pulled out his finger from Tony's craving mouth, looking down on him with an intense glance.

"Oh, I'll give it to you..." Gibbs whispered as his wet finger slid down Tony's scrotum and teasingly started to circle his hole. Shivers ran through Tony's body and goose bumps formed slightly on his skin. Staring Tony deep in the eyes Gibbs started to gently press his finger against his hole, the saliva working as lubricant. A small gasp escaped Tony, whose eyelids were half-closed in an aroused haze. Carefully Gibbs slid his finger inside and started to warm him up, not removing his glance from the younger man's stunning face, totally consumed with lust. Moaning with each move of Gibbs' finger, Tony turned his head to the side and grabbed a hold of the white cotton sheets, closing his fist around the fabric. Gibbs smiled as he noticed the clear drops of pre-cum glistening on Tony's cock and he could feel him loosening up.

"God, Gibbs...!" Tony groaned and pressed himself against his finger. It didn't hurt at all as he had thought, instead it felt amazing and he couldn't wait to feel Gibbs' hard cock inside of him. Gibbs immediately picked this up and he grinned.

"Want me to fuck you, Tony?" he asked and pressed his finger a little bit further in. Tony gasped and turned his head again, barely managing to look at his boss.

"Fuck me, Gibbs... Please fuck me..." he groaned hoarsely and with this Gibbs slowly removed his finger and spread Tony's thighs with a firm and swift move. His own cock was almost hurting from the urge to come and he coated it with saliva as he readied himself... He had wanted this for so long and now he was about to explode. Gibbs grabbed a hold of his cock and let the wet head circle around Tony's hole, gently pressing. He noticed how Tony's breathing was getting even faster and more heavy. Slowly Gibbs let himself slide a small inch inside of Tony, watching his senior agent squirm with pleasure as a groan escaped him and his fists clenched the sheets even harder. Gibbs stayed there for a moment, just pressing slightly as he dug his fingertips firmly into Tony's tense thighs, which were shivering. Tony pressed himself against Gibbs, forcing his hard cock to go in further - and Gibbs immediately slapped Tony's inner thigh. Not hard, but just enough for Tony to look up at his boss, cheeks flushed and sweat running down his face.

"Wait for it..." Gibbs moaned lowly and pulled out just a little bit, which caused Tony to utter an agonized sound of disappointment - but also arousal. This was the most sensual thing he had ever experienced, and he just couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to figure it all out. A shiver ran through Tony and the glistening pre-cum on his cock told Gibbs that it was time. If he waited much longer, Tony would simply come right there. This time Gibbs didn't say anything but just watched as he started to press himself inside of Tony gently and sensing every little sign of discomfort - there were none.

"God... Yes...!" Tony groaned and arched his back slightly as Gibbs' cock slid inside of him, filling him out. Gibbs uttered a moan and the two agents' eyes found each other and as their gazes were locked Gibbs started to slide in and out of Tony's hole, firmly holding his thighs as widely spread as possible. Tony's mouth was half open, moans escaping it as Gibbs picked up the pace and started going even deeper with each thrust. Tony's knuckles turned completely white as he squeezed the sheets, gasping for air, while Gibbs was savoring every second of this. His own breathing was ragged and raspy as he could feel the approaching climax and he lifted up Tony's legs, thrusting harder as he felt how he was about to explode along with the younger agent. Immediately he closed his broad hand around Tony's rock hard cock, stroking it along with his thrusts - now Tony broke the eye contact and threw his head backwards, panting hard as he felt the welcome touch on his throbbing member.

"Ooooooh god, yes, fuck me...!" Tony suddenly groaned and his back started to arch. This sent Gibbs straight into the climax, and the sound of skin hitting skin became even harder and faster as Gibbs tensed up.

"Fuck... Tony, god...!" he groaned as he pressed himself as deep inside of Tony as possible. He could feel how Tony clenched around his cock as they both came with loud moaning and panting. Gibbs felt how he grew even harder and the warmth of his cum filled Tony up within a second, dripping onto the sheets as he was still thrusting hard in and out. Tony's mouth opened in a mix between a groan and a yell, and he came, white cum flowing down his cock and spraying onto his stomach. Gibbs' legs were shaking as he stood there on the floor - and he slumped over Tony as he let go of his thighs... With a moan he swallowed hard and looked down on Tony's sweat drenched face. He looked so beautiful as he lay there, cheeks red from arousal and his hair a mess. Gently Gibbs let his index finger slide down Tony's cheek and they just looked at each other deeply. Tony exhaled heavily and licked his lip as Gibbs let himself fall down next to Tony, totally spent. As they were lying there, still breathing heavily Tony broke the calm silence:

"Oh... my... god..." he almost mumbled, his eye lids heavy with satisfaction and exhaustion. Gibbs' hand was caressing Tony's chest and he smiled.

"That was... amazing," Tony said and swallowed, still lying there with his legs spread and with cum on his stomach. Gibbs turned on to his side, rested his head in his palm and looked at Tony.

"It was... You have no idea how long I have waited for this..." Gibbs said lowly and immediately cursed himself for saying it - he didn't like seeming too emotional. But if there was any time for a 'human' Gibbs it was now. Tony chuckled slightly.

"I kinda figured..." he smiled and turned to look at Gibbs. For a few moments they just looked at each other, smiling. Gibbs felt a strong urge to actually say the words... the three words he dreaded so much, but felt so strongly. But he didn't dare... Not yet.

"Am I that transparent?" Gibbs asked with a grin on his face, but Tony shook his head:

"No... I'm just smart," Tony said with a gleam in his eye that Gibbs hadn't seen before. Tony looked at the sheets for a moment:

"Next time we switch positions," he then said and Gibbs' eyebrows shot up in surprise at Tony's bluntness. Did he really... want more?

"Of course," Gibbs said with a crooked grin and he put his arms around Tony, as he cuddled up against him. Not many minutes passed before light snoring could be heard in the hotel room as both of the agents lay sleeping in each other's arms. What they didn't know was that outside the window a figure had been watching the entire scene unfold. The low sound of footsteps went undetected by the sleeping men as the figure wandered off, fists clenched.

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**What will happen now? What is going on? Where is Bryan Sawyer? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold? **

YOU DECIDE!

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_- Thank you_


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is based on an idea from **_combatcrazy_

_THANK YOU!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14**_

* * *

The early morning sun was rising over Washington DC and poured a muffled white light into the hotel room through the white curtains. Tony was sleeping soundly, lightly snoring, while Gibbs was looking down on him from his halfway sitting position in the bed. He had been awake for about half an hour, just looking at Tony and caressing his tanned skin lightly with his fingertips. Every time he touched his senior agent, a little smile formed on Tony's face even though he wasn't awake. A small sigh escaped Gibbs as he thought of yesterday... This was almost too good to be true. For years he had dreamt of this. For years. He had to be the happiest man alive...  
A little grunt came from Tony as he stretched his arms above his head and opened his eyes a little. Slightly surprised he looked up at Gibbs who was leaning against the headboard, looking down on him calmly. A grin formed on Tony's face:

"How long have you been sitting there?" Tony asked and placed his hand on Gibbs' stomach, rolling over on his side.

"Not long enough," Gibbs smiled as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Tony's lips. Tony returned the smile and rested his head on Gibbs' stomach, caressing his belly button with his fingers. Tony felt like staying here all day, just lying like this next to his boss... He had never had a feeling like this before, and he didn't want anything to change or end this moment. Tony twitched as a phone suddenly began ringing loudly on the nightstand next to the bed and he looked up at Gibbs:

"Aww, don't answer it..." he mumbled and scooted even closer to his boss, wrapping an arm around him. Gibbs smiled.

"You know I have to," he said and picked up the phone, cursing his job for spoiling this perfect morning.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said as he received the call. Then his eyes narrowed a little.

"What makes you think you can call...!" Gibbs started, but was apparently cut off by the person on the phone. Tony looked up in confusion. Gibbs sighed.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not I will personally make sure that you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your life," Gibbs said in a low voice. Tony's eyebrows rose.

"Aha... Okay. We'll check it out, but you better stay away from there. Got it?" Gibbs said and shut down the phone, looking speculatively at the ceiling. Tony sat up in the bed.

"Who on earth was that?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Let's just call it an informant... Seems like Bryan Sawyer has surfaced," he said and looked at Tony, whose eyes grew bigger.

"Let's go... We've got a crime scene to investigate..." Gibbs mumbled, but sent Tony a smile as he lightly ruffled his hair. Tony watched as Gibbs got out of bed nude... This was just typical. Of course the phone had to ring. But a little smile could be seen on Tony's face as he also got out of bed and stood next to his boss, putting his pants on. Gibbs shook his head with a grin, as if he perfectly knew what Tony was thinking. Just great...

"So... What does the crime scene have to offer...? Another victim I suppose...?" Tony asked as he buckled his belt.

"Indeed, but this time it's a very dead Bryan Sawyer," Gibbs answered, and Tony froze a little in his tracks.

"There goes my head suspect then..." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Yup," he just said and put on his shirt. Tony shook his head, wondering who the hell they were dealing with.

* * *

"This is a shady place..." Tony mumbled as Gibbs drove the car into a parking lot behind some tall, gray buildings in a not so nice part of town. Broken drainpipes dripped murky water onto the asphalt and pieces of newspapers flew to and fro.

"Yeah, I know... But according to the informant our crime scene should be here," Gibbs said and looked at Tony, who was busy scanning the surroundings. Tony was still wondering who this informant might be, but he respected if Gibbs wanted to keep his contacts secret.

"I have texted the address to headquarters... But stay alert..." Gibbs mumbled as he killed the engine and they got out of the car in the dirty parking lot.

"Gotcha," Tony said as he let his hand hover right above his gun by the belt. Slowly they made their way to the rusty metal door number 12 and Gibbs opened it. The metal shrieked and they walked inside the hallway with stairs which led upwards. They had to get to the second floor, but the stairs posed a threat because there were so many blind angles from where someone could maybe surprise them. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and nodded - and Gibbs started to walk up the stairs with his weapon drawn, Tony behind him. They quickly reached the second floor and Gibbs approached door number 86... it was ajar. Tony was monitoring the stairs as Gibbs pushed the door open with the mouth of his gun. Complete silence, no activity whatsoever...

"Watch the stairs..." Gibbs whispered as he went inside the small apartment. They couldn't risk an ambush from the stairs, hence he had to walk in there alone. He didn't quite trust the informant, so he had to take precautions... Moving through the narrow hallway of the apartment, Gibbs slowly moved to the living room with the open kitchen... There was a dead body on the floor on a blood stained carpet. A big window let in some light from the right and illuminated the bloody scene. Now the only place left to check was the bathroom. Gently Gibbs opened the door as he hid behind the wall... Nothing. Just silence. He then peeked inside and scanned his surroundings.

"Clear!" he yelled but in the same second his eyes were attracted to a yellow post-it sticker, which had been placed in the bottom right corner of the bathroom mirror. It read:

**I'LL TEACH YOU!**

Narrowing his eyes at the note, Gibbs immediately spun around and started making his way back to the stairs, running past the corpse and out through the hallway.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled as he stopped by the stairs... First he looked up, then down - but there was no sign of his senior agent - only a little pink dart on the floor. 'Sedatives', Gibbs thought almost panicky. Squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to wake up from a nightmare he listened closely... a sound, from below! Gibbs stormed down the stairs as he heard the sound of the metal door closing, his gun pointing at every possible angle as he moved. Taking three to four steps at a time, Gibbs almost flew down the stairs and reached the last sets of stairs. In front of him he could see how the metal door to the parking lot was slammed shut and he stormed towards it - and kicked at it with all of his might to get it to open fast as possible - but nothing happened. The door was still closed. With a roar Gibbs kicked at it again and then tore at the rusty handle... Nothing. It had been somehow locked from the outside. There were no windows by the stairs... but there were windows in the apartment on the second floor - 'the fire escape!' Gibbs thought to himself and turned around on his heels, running as fast as he could back up the stairs. Before long he was back at door number 86, running past the dead body again to the big window which lead to a fire escape. Tearing at the window's handle he got it open and stuck out his head, looking for a place to put his feet. The fire escape ladder was to his left, about an arm's length away. But there was nothing he could put his feet on, however Gibbs didn't care - he stuck one leg out the window and grabbed a hold of the window frame, hugging it - and managed to grab a hold of the side of the ladder. With a swift move he swung himself on to the ladder and began his descend. He was on the opposite side of the block from the parking lot now, below him was the road they had followed to the rusty door on the other side and some playgrounds. He couldn't believe this was happening. How was this possible? And why on earth did he let himself get tricked by that bastard? His chain of thought was abruptly broken when he heard the shrieking of tires below. Looking down he caught a glimpse of a silver gray Sedan speeding away. Memorizing the number plate Gibbs cursed himself as he moved as fast as he could downwards. Why had he fallen for this? With a roar of frustration Gibbs landed on the ground and started to sprint for the car on the other side of the block. But he knew that once he got there the Sedan would be too far away to follow. Opening his phone he managed to call Abby's number as he ran in order for her to trace the number plate. As he reached the car Gibbs unlocked it and threw himself in the seat, putting the key in the lock. Yelling something incoherent out of pure frustration and rage he speeded out of the parking lot and onto the street...

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

**What will happen now? What is going on? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold? **

YOU DECIDE!

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is based on an idea from **BnBfanatic

_THANK YOU!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15**_

* * *

He was moving... Tony could hear a noise which sounded much like a car engine. But he wasn't sure, his mind seemed to be spinning. Where was he? Fighting to open his eyes he managed to let out a little grunt, but his eyelids wouldn't budge. It felt like lead weights had been placed on them, and he felt nauseous. A smell started to fill his nostrils and at first he couldn't recognize it, only that it wasn't very comfortable. Again he tried to open his eyes... It felt like they were open, but they couldn't be. Everything was black and he didn't know what was up and what was down. Drowsily he turned his head a few inches and let out a surprised groan when a flash of bright light hit him - his eyes HAD been open. And now he recognized the uncomfortable smell, it had to be gasoline and fumes. Squeezing his eyes shut from the blinding light, Tony turned his head to the side again. His throat felt like sand paper and he had a massive headache - what on earth was going on? He only remembered standing by the stairs and then... then everything just went black. Slowly and almost with his eyes closed he turned his head towards the light again - it was a long strip of light, very narrow and thin. And now it dawned on Tony - he was in a trunk of a car.  
With a weak movement he tried to reach his hand out towards the light, but to his surprise his limbs weren't paying any attention to his brain. It was like his arms and legs were sleeping. Swallowing dryly Tony tried to focus - but at the same time he could feel the car slowing down and he tried to move his arm again... This time a little twitch ran through his fingers. But that was it. He was numb and limp, almost like a ragdoll. Suddenly the engine stopped and silence fell. Immediately Tony's eyes darted around and then settled on the light strip...

* * *

Gibbs sat in his car at the end of an alleyway, just staring into nothingness. He had been driving around like a maniac for some time, unable to pick up a single trace of the grey Sedan. The rest of the team was headed for the crime site, and Gibbs was anxiously waiting for Abby to call him back with the information he wanted. He just couldn't believe that he had been this dumb and naïve... And now Tony was paying for this stupidity. If only he hadn't trusted what the scumbag had said, if only he had been more cautious...!  
With a furious roar Gibbs hammered his fists into the steering wheel with a loud 'crash', breathing unevenly and fast. His wheezing breath was now the only thing that could be heard except the drops of water from various drainpipes hitting the ground. Gibbs' eyes darted around and for some reason he found himself staring into the rear view mirror... looking right back at himself. And he couldn't recognize what he saw. A panicky look in the eyes, like a deer fleeing a bullet. This was so unreal. He tried curling up his toes as if he thought he was about to wake up from a nightmare... but he was still here in the damn alleyway, staring perplexed at the strange man in the mirror. He even thought he saw hints of tears in the ice blue eyes. Suddenly his cell began ringing - and before the second ring could escape the phone, Gibbs had already grabbed it and received the call.

"Talk to me, Abby," Gibbs said as controlled as he could, trying to keep his breathing just somewhat normal. Sweat drops had already drenched the back of his shirt.

"The license plate is NOT registered in his name, but in the name of a Simon Sulford. Apparently they attended a class together at a Navy seminar earlier this year. That's the only connection I could find between them, Gibbs," Abby said in a shaky voice. Gibbs frowned.

"I need the list of all guests and every bill paid at the Zenith, Abs. What's Simon's address?" he asked as his free hand kept turning into a clenched fist. Abby quickly gave him the address. It was in a bad neighborhood in the suburbs, and immediately Gibbs started driving towards it.

"You have to find him, Gibbs...!" Abby pleaded nervously.

"I will, Abs. Trust me, I will. Call me back as soon as you have the guest list and tabs!" Gibbs said and hung up the phone. It was a long shot, but maybe - just maybe - this Simon Sulford was the same Simon who had assaulted Tony by the Zenith. Maybe they had connected through the navy and were now team players. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as he headed down through several rich neighborhoods towards suburbia.

* * *

Tony's eyes were still locked on the light stripe and he constantly tried to order his arms and legs to move, but he only managed to twitch slightly. Something suddenly blocked the light and he could hear a key being put in the lock. A quirking sound came and all at once the dark trunk was illuminated by the sharp daylight - Tony squeezed his eyes shot from the blinding, searing light and prepared himself for a fist in the face. It didn't come though. Only silence and some birds singing nearby. Carefully Tony tried to open his eyes, but it was too painful - the light seemed to pierce his brain.

"Goodmorning," a voice said somewhere above him. Again Tony tried to open his eyes and this time he could keep them just a tiny bit open without it being overwhelmingly painful. It was not enough for him to be able to see anything except light though. That voice sounded familiar... But in his drowsy state he couldn't place it.

"Time to rise and shine, butter tart," the voice said in an exaggeratedly caring voice. Tony opened his eyes a little more and now he could see a blurry outline of a figure...

"Where... am I...?" Tony managed to say in a hoarse, almost non-existing voice. This caused the figure to laugh and Tony twitched as something grabbed a hold of his wrists... a pair of hands.

"Don't worry about that, cupcake..." the man said and pulled at Tony, managing to put him in a sitting position, leaning against the side of the trunk. His head was dangling slightly to the side and still he couldn't move. Again he opened his eyes a little more... Now colors were starting to get visible. Lots of green... something red in the background... and the male figure was wearing black. He still couldn't make out his face, it was all a blur.

"Had a nice nap?" the figure asked as he let go of Tony's wrists. A weird rattling sound was heard and Tony immediately tried to identify it... it sounded like plastic sliding against plastic... But he came out short. Now the figure bent down towards him, blocking some of the sunlight, and the outlines of his face started to become a little clearer. He looked familiar... Finally Tony was able to open his eyes almost completely and the blur slowly started to disappear. Every second the face above his became a little less washed out.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" the man asked and Tony blinked a few times to try and clear his vision more. And now everything finally got clear. Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god," he rasped as he gained eye contact with his kidnapper. The man smiled broadly.

"Yes, I know," he just said and chuckled a little as he held out a plastic strip in front of Tony's face. THAT had been the weird sound from before... Tony looked to the ground where the empty plastic bag was lying in the grass. On the label it said 'plastic strips'.

"Why are you doing this, Roland?" Tony asked, this time his voice was a little clearer and not as hoarse. Roland smiled as he grabbed a hold of Tony's shoulder, massaging it gently. Tony couldn't even move away from the unwanted touch.

"Because..." Roland said and bent further down, positioning his face only an inch or two from Tony's.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson, bitch," he whispered into Tony's face while smiling a big, fake smile. Chills ran down Tony's spine with every word. For a few seconds there was a tense silence. Then suddenly Roland grabbed Tony and forced him to fall backwards in the trunk with a hard push. Tony hit the hard metal edge of the trunk and uttered a small groan, feeling how Roland now grabbed his wrists and started to put the strip around them.

"Don't," Tony hissed, but he knew it was to no avail in this defenseless state. Only a chuckle came from Roland, who straightened himself back up after securing the thick plastic strip tightly around Tony's wrists. Almost cheerfully Roland began whistling as he bent down again and scooped his arms under Tony, lifting him up in one swift motion. Tony was barely able to hold his head up, but he immediately began scanning his surroundings. They were in the country somewhere... Trees, grass, birds singing... a big red barn needing maintenance... and the car was a silver grey Sedan. He quickly memorized the number plate.

"Let's get you inside, sweetness," Roland hummed and walked across the big, muddy lawn towards the barn. Tony was looking around, but there were no sign of any neighbors who might hear a cry for help... only a dirt road leading away from the barn into a big cluster of trees. Roland reached the door to the barn and managed to open it with a loud quirk. Walking inside Tony noticed that there wasn't any hay or other things you would normally have in a barn... The floor was raw cement and there were some chairs, a table, crates and a bed with a stained mattress. The walls were made of raw wood and there was no paint on them. Swallowing a lump Tony again tried to make his body obey his mind... He told his fists to smash Roland in the nose, but again it was only a twitch... but a slightly bigger one this time. Roland stopped in front of a chair standing in the middle of the barn and managed to sit Tony down on it. Tony almost fell to the side, but Roland's strong hands quickly steadied him, leaning him back a little. Not even out of breath Roland then turned his back to Tony and rummaged about in a crate for something. Tony could only sit there and watch, but he began feeling how his ability to move was slowly coming back.

"What did you give me?" Tony asked and smiling Roland turned around, holding up a roll of duct tape. Slowly he walked towards Tony.

"Just a little curare... could've killed you, but I dosed it right. Nothing a trip to the Amazon can't teach ya. Now we better fix you so you don't start bouncing around," Roland chatted and pulled at the duct tape.

"Leave me alone," Tony hissed, but Roland knew that there was nothing the agent could do at the moment... and he intended to KEEP it that way. After securing Tony's torso to the chair he moved on to his ankles... duct taping each on to the legs of the chair. He didn't bother to put tape over Tony's mouth, because no one would be able to hear him anyway. Besides it was more fun to hear the victim scream. Roland had used half of the roll of duct tape and neatly he put it back in the crate. Grabbing a chair he placed himself in front of Tony, just looking at him with a confident look on his face.

"This'll teach him," Roland mumbled as dark shadows seemed to appear in his brown eyes.

* * *

_So what do YOU think should happen next?_

* * *

**What will happen now? What is going on? And how should Gibbs' and Tony's undercover mission unfold? **

YOU DECIDE!

**PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW!**

_-Thank you_


End file.
